Chaldea on Fire
by Silver W. King
Summary: For what reason would one fight to reverse Humanity's Incineration? "To save the world and look badass doing it." "To get all the Waifus and Husbandos!" "To kick Goetia in the balls and stab the Saberfaces, because fuck'em. FUCK'EM TO HELL!" These are our heroes. Self Insert.
1. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act I FULL

**Singularity F (Fuyuki):**

 **My Super Calm Senpai is Very Reliable**

 _Mash POV_

As our team neared the entrance of Grail Cavern, Senpai waved us to a place in the thick forest's center, to make sure we stayed unnoticed from the enemy Servants.

"This is insane!" Director Olga whispered in a shouting manner. "We need a better plan, rushing in would just—"

"If you would like to go back and face Berserker Heracles who is ridiculously," Michael-senpai interrupted the Director with an odd giggle in his voice and strained grin on his face. "Hyper-focused on us, by all means go ahead." Senpai waved his arm for her, pointing to the way we came from.

Miss Olga grimaced for a moment before regaining her resolve. "And you think we can somehow bypass _four_ Servants by rushing at them!" The Director hissed.

I bit my lower lips as I stared with my enhanced sight, far past the forest and at the cave's mouth. Four Servants stood there. Servants Assassin, Lancer, Rider and Archer.

I felt awe at my Senpai. His analysis and assessment of the Fuyuki Singularity thus far has been incredibly on point. Even though we found him yesterday in the snow in front of Chaldea, my Senpai, Michael Chaser, had proved to be an amazing Master thus far, in the chaotic mess of a Singularity we landed in. He even helped me and Caster kill Berserker. Then it turned out the Greek Hero had eleven other lives, so we just bound him in place for a while; enough to run away.

"They might be four, but it's useless if they can't move and are hit all at once. More importantly, have my plans failed thus far." Michael-senpai had a lopsided grin as he said that.

"I have to question your plans, when one of them involved having you punching Heracles in the face!"

I was really surprised when Senpai did that. Although it turned out he isn't that strong, just really good with Runes.

Oh no, the Director's face was getting red. I hope she calms down, or she'll might shout till she faints again. Also alert the enemy Servants to our position. That would be bad.

Caster wasn't helping things by snickering.

"Hey, you can't argue, even Berserker didn't expect it. Also, pretty ballsy."

"You shut up!" Olga Marie turned to the Druid Mage, Cu Chulainn who was smirking.

"Look, the asshole was giving us hell before we caught him in that trap. I just happened to be the one to give him that extra push in. Can't I just have that one?" Senpai sighed, shaking his head.

I held back a sigh of my own. I really can't help but worry. Senpai's demeanor has changed so much since yesterday. When I first met him, he was very reserved and shy. I would compare him to Dr. Roman but he wasn't that far into laziness yet. It was refreshing interacting with him, as it was the first time I found someone I could completely read and even act as a dependable guide to.

It, it was...it was like _I_ was the Cool Senpai looking after the Wide-Eyed Kouhai.

But I didn't turn out dependable at all, and when the accident at Chaldea happened, the sharp steel beam fell on me and cut me in half. Senpai kept crying as he held my hand, telling me it's gonna be okay. Big Sister Gudako and Miss Kishinami were also holding me, using their Magecraft, trying to help.

When we landed in the Fuyuki Singularity, through the accidental activation of the Rayshift System, something unexpected happened. It was Michael-senpai who found me, rather than the other way around. His demeanor was really different then. He seem to move with charged energy. A purpose and focus to know what must be done. Shortly afterwards he found Miss Olga, found Caster and formed an alliance with him, gave me instructions on how to use my Demi-Servant powers to their fullest—even if I still don't know the name of the Heroic Spirit who contracted me—and even had us preemptively ambush Heracles. This catastrophe seemed to have brought out the best in him, but I also worry that he might be pushing himself psychologically too much.

I blink back to the present, ignoring the tightening in my chest. Now wasn't the time to let my mind wander. I needed to be ready for the up coming battle.

Oddly enough Senpai seem to be focusing on something else while talking to the Director. Rude. Although from how he's moving his tongue when he's not talking, it was like he was counting something.

"Even so, Berserker was one Servant. How are you going to account for four!?" Miss Olga pointed to the enemy Servants guarding the cave.

"Because no matter how much preparation that _fuckwad_ EMIYA does, he'll never account for an idiot running right through the front door." Senpai grinning and I could feel his Magic Circuits lighting up with Od.

"Whose EMI—AH!"

I blushed as Senpai grabbed the Director, carrying her bride-style as he dash through the forest. Caster gave a two-finger salute and stayed where he was smirking.

I ran after my Master and the Director remembering my role, no matter how much I wanted to object to it. Senpai always seemed to know with absolute certainty what to do thus far, I shouldn't doubt him now. I kept pace with Senpai and Director Olga while being out of range enough that I would need my Demi-Servant strength to reach them. Like Senpai instructed, I have to calm down and not panic. Everything will be fine.

"Behold Blacken Servants!" Senpai shouted as he jumped into the clearing, still running. "I bring you a sacrifice!" Miss Olga started screaming.

The enemy Servants were but surprised for a moment before they dashed toward him. Master had move, leaning right while jumping left, passing by one of Rider's nails and dodging Archer's arrow. Master's Speed Runes were amazing. Even if they are one-shot they can allow someone one action equal to a Servant's.

"Your very lives." He said calmly. "Cu Chulainn, come here!"

Master's Command Seals glowed, and with a burst of magic Caster appeared throwing a wide saucer with Runes glowing, on the ground. With a flash of light and arc of lightning all three of the four Servants froze in place. Archer never dashed in with them.

My turn.

The Speed Runes on my armor heel lit up as I pushed magic into it. I ran, instantly crossing the distant, arriving before Senpai and Miss Olga with my shield up.

 _CLANK!_

I felt the hit from one of Archer's arrows, and began looking to where his next attack is coming—

"Forget that Mash! Catch us and move! Move! _Move!_ "

Master dashed in front of me and jumped in the air with the director, and in those few moment, I had my shield magnetized to my back like Senpai instructed, caught the two people in front of me and burst into motion, dashing with all my strength into the cavern. I was surprised a bit, as Senpai had positioned himself in the air so that when I caught him and Miss Olga, it wouldn't be an awkward position that would impede my running.

"By the power of my two Command Seals, Caster complete and activate Ochd Deug Odin now!"

And with that, Master used up all three Command Seals he got from his contract with Caster Cu Chulainn.

I felt Archer's exploding arrows slammed into my back, but thanks to the shield and Master's Balancing Run on my back, all it did was propel me forward faster.

" ** _Ochd Deug Odin._** "

Then heat and light impacted the entire area behind me. I felt the ground shake and the wave blast race after me. I ran like Senpai told me to. Like an action hero outrunning and nuclear explosion and head toward limited sakura viewing festival with Senpai, Miss Kishinami, Big Sister Gudako, Fou, Director Olga, Doctor Roman and everyone in Chaldea. Everyone waiting for me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, EMIYA, YOU AUTO-ASPHYXIATING ASSHOLE! I HOPE ALAYA KEEPS FUCKING YOU UP THE ASS! ALSO ILLYA DESERVED TO DIE! OH YEAH, I WENT THERE!"

I heard an small enraged cry behind me. The entrance is so far away now. It seems like one of the Servants may have survived.

Master was laughing and shouting. I couldn't help but smile too. We made it and in one move we took out three Servants at once.

"Mash, put us down here, and don't worry. Yeah, Archer survived but Caster is there and that red ganguro should be easy picking right now." I wondered why Master really seemed to hate the Red Archer. He seemed to detest him even more than Berserker, since I really doubt he needed 'punch Heracles into the binding trap hole' as an essential part of the ambush we made earlier.

I set down Senpai and Olga who is...actually still screaming. During everything that happened I kinda drown her out. That was bad of me, I should listen when others are talking, they might say something important.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is insane how are we alive! I don't want to do this anymore! We almost died!"

The Director was hysterical.

"Olga, Olga! look at me," I blushed as Senpai grabbed the Director's shoulders intimately. "It's okay, we made it. Breath, calm down," The Director seemed to control herself for a moment, almost calming down beginning to imitate Senpai's breath. Then shook it off as her look of rage came back.

I sighed, Senpai gonna get scolded.

"I will not calm—"

My eyes widened. If I was blushing before, it was nothing compared to how heated my face was now from the amount of blood rushing to it. I tried to cover my eyes but my curiosity opened a gap between my fingers.

S-Senpai was k-k-kissing the Director!

He's using tongue! Isn't that what they call a Deep Kiss!?

The Director fainted.

"Miss Olga!" I went to catch her but Senpai had already did.

"Don't worry, she's fine. The stress and shock of everything just got to her." He carried and set her down in a small pocket behind a stone pillar. I don't think I would have noticed that place on first look.

"S-Senpai, why did you do that?" I demanded clarification. There are only three reason people kiss each other.

The first reason is because they are lover. The second reason is because one is feeding the other. And the third…

"I needed our local tsundere out of the way for a while. At least till Saber is beaten."

I knew it! Senpai was a spy!

He must have used his James Bond training to safely knock the Director out. I should probably not mention that I figure out his secret identity. It might insult his professional pride if a newbie like me discovered such a thing. Also that other thing he said.

"Tsundere?" Wait, I knew that reference.

"Yep, Tsundere." He gave me a serious nod, one that I found myself reciprocating. "Listen closely Mash, this knowledge may save you in the future. Tsunderes are volatile creatures, but you handle them correctly you'll have an near indisputable ally. For some reason, most Tsunderes in certain fields tend to massively excel. If they help you out in those fields, there is no telling what you can accomplish."

I took out my notepad and wrote this down. This seemed like critically important information.

"And how can you differentiate a Tsundere from just an unpleasant person?" I asked.

"It depends on their reaction to genuine, sincere compliments. If they're an asshole they'll just accept them, and if they are a massive asshole they'll accept them in unearned pride. Tsunderes either turn into putty or glow with inner joy." Senpai finished with nod and crossed his arms.

"Putty?"

"You'll understand when you see it."

"And if the compliment isn't sincere or genuine?"

"The wrath of hell will be upon you."

"And what is the Director likely to do to you?"

"Terrible things I'll regret forever I'm sure. Now," Senpai took off his jacket and laid it on Miss Olga like a blanket. "I put enough Runes on that jacket that, if the cave collapses she won't die, and if there a fight with magical attacks through around," Senpai paused for a moment. "Eeeeh, as long as it's not a direct hit to her location she should be fine."

"Senpai, that's not protective enough." I said urgently.

"And that's why I'll add this!"

Senpai's right hand fingertips started glowing orange, like he had small marbles of fire attached at the end of his fingers. He began write on the ground around Miss Olga.

"Senpai, that's...!" I couldn't believe it, it looked like…

"Primordial Runes, yes."

Michael-senpai wrote a sequence of Runes around Miss Olga. He was much slower at it than Caster yet I couldn't believe that a person from modern times had the same level of understanding and skill to know and use such a high level Mystery. It surpasses anything that Modern Magi could hope for.

"Senpai's amazing!" I wasn't ashamed to say I was effusive as I said that. Senpai grinned while continuing his work, keeping his gaze on his writing.

"You're always a sunshine in the dark, Mash." Said Senpai.

E-eh! That compliment, I don't know how to react to it.

Wait! Does that make me a Tsundere?

"That should do it." He muttered as he stood up, wiping his hands together.

I looked at the Director and blinked in bafflement. If I wasn't looking right at Miss Olga and because I knew she was that I might not have found her. I reached out with my hand to touch her, just to make sure she was there.

"Don't," Senpai caught my hand, his grip surprisingly lighter than expected of such fast reaction. "Your Magic Resistance is strong enough that rather than pass the field, you'll likely just shatter the whole framework."

"Ah, sorry Senpai." I grabbed my hand back. Where his hand held mine felt warm. It's probably just magical residue of the spell he just used.

"It's fine," he said with his calming grin. He looked deeper into the cavern, he returned to doing his thing of counting under his breath. "Alright, no time to waste. Or rather only a few moment if we want to catch the optimal window." Senpai began heading deeper into the heart of the cavern.

"Optimal window?" I asked as I followed him.

"Mash, I want you to listen very carefully about how we're gonna deal with our next and last opponent, Saber." A growl entered Senpai's voice. I would say it's cute like Fou, but there was an underlying hatred at the mention of the Servant of the Sword. "Saber is a fucking cheat character. Rank A Strength, Rank A Endurance, Mana capacity maxed out that she can leak it into a black magic shroud to act as a barrier or even blast and-or wave attacks. We can't afford to have her in a dragged out fight. We need to beat her within the first eight to nine minutes of the fight, if anything is to workout alright."

Master seem to have more anger toward her, that it dwarfed what he showed when he spoke of Berserker or Archer. His speech even seemed less articulate as he went on.

"Senpai," I called out. "Please calm down."

"Please, Mash," He turned to me with a wide grin. Like a serial killer or an evil clown. "I'm Super Calm. I'm basically All Chill. I just want to stab and rip Saber's guts and I have her choke on a live grenade."

"I can't believe you said all that, like you're speaking about the weather, or what to eat in a restaurant." I replied in monotone, shell-shocked.

Senpai chuckled, but thankfully seemed to actually calm down.

"Anyways," he continued with the same focused seriousness he showed during the planning to ambush Berserker, accompanied with a daredevil grin. "Here is how the fight will go down, and how you need to react. You need to do exactly as I tell you, okay?"

Senpai then went on to tell me how to fight Saber, what she will do and how I should react. Yet, as he kept going something very odd was become more obvious to me.

"Senpai, how...how are you planning for this so accurately?" I questioned. "You're even telling me what attack she'll do down to the second. Even if you're a Heroic Spirit otaku—"

"Wait, that's how you saw me?"

"—you can't predict a Servant's attack pattern we haven't even fought with such accuracy." I continued. "Unless...did you fight her before you found me." But then my observation went back to my original point. "No, even then, you can't account for such detail." My eyes widened as the answer appeared to me. "Senpai, are you perhaps a Seer—"

"No, I'm not a Seer, an Oracle, a Goddess's bedmate, or the next fifteen things you're gonna come up with."

"Huh?" Is Senpai so good with his James Bond training that he can guess what I'll even think before I think it, or am I that obvious?

No. I should endeavor to be harder to read. Miss Kishinami told me a woman should have a little air of mystery to her.

"Mash, there is a simple explanation to all of my abilities and planning skills. One that I will gladly share with you, Olga and Cu, but after we win and finish things up here in this Singularity." He said calming with a smile that put me at ease, then his eye look forward with a fierce resolve once more. "But right now, we need to beat that bitch, Emo Saber. Now remember what I told you?"

"Monologuing Bitches get stitches!"

"That's my girl!"

=x=x=x=x=

After travelling for a short bit, killing a few Ghosts (Senpai even showed me a way to pimp-slap one-shot them) we finally made it to the heart of the mountain.

The tunnels made way for a massive underground dome. In the distance we could see the massive circular rock hill and a black tower glowing red above it. The Greater Holy Grail. Yet even more than the presence of that awe inspiring magic structure, the presence of the Servant in front of us drew us in. The aura of destruction waiting to be unleashed could not be ignored. It was like the weight of an oppressive force pressing on us.

This was what Caster told us. This is Saber, the corrupted and altered King Arthur.

"Easy," Master's voice helped me center and focus myself. "Heracles was scarier. British Edgelord here is just better at theatrics given all the magical energy she can wave around."

I smiled feeling a giggle of laughter in my chest at Senpai having his humor even now. Although it seemed like Saber heard us.

"Oh? To speak with such confidence, even in the face of overwhelming force? I suppose I can applause such bravery, traveling Master. Although given that interesting Servant you have—"

I burst forward in motion. Using the one-shot Speed Rune to cut the distance appearing before Saber as though I have the normal Mana Burst Skill for my body.

Just like Senpai said, if the Evil Final Boss monologues, kick their ass mid-speech.

"Talking isn't Free Action!" I prepared my shield bash.

Saber however wasn't thrown off balance as one could hope. Her reaction was near-instantaneous, instinctively falling into upon seeing an opponent rush.

"Arrogant child! You think ambushes would work on me!?"

 _First two attacks will come from below._

Just like Senpai said, Saber answered by surprise assault with an upward slash. I moved as Senpai instructed me on my shield usage, and let balanced the shield to tilt look up, as I moved with her attack, to disperse most of the blade's force. I did so again for the second attack, upward slash that Saber rolled into.

The shield and my arms vibrated from those hit, but I held on. My resolve burned brighter from this success. I could do this.

 _That's the first sequence. The second will be..._

I guarded the same way from her next, then held firmed, stabbed my shield into the ground against Saber's downward slash. The second attack slammed against my shield and still felt high in energy. I could keep going like this easily.

 _A slash up then down._

Saber's eyes widened at my predicting of her moves, before they narrowed in rage.

"Ooh? You think you can match me, Strange Girl. Very well then,"

It's coming!

 _The third sequence will be the most important. She will charge up her sword for a mini-Noble Phantasm attack._

Saber's blade with dark and red magical energy, like it was cloaked in shadow and blood.

 _Don't worry though, her charge time will be long enough for your counter._

Saber shouted as she slashed toward me once again. Upward slash I noticed.

I gathered at my magical energy and pull at the Skill that Heroic Spirit bequeathed me.

"Mana Defense!" I shouted as my shield glowed blue. The magical energy unleashed pushed against the dark blade's energy, stood firm and even reflected it. The property of a perfectly timed counter, my Senpai said.

"What!?"

I twisted with the direction of Saber's attack, pushing my shield upward.

 _Her Extra—I mean fourth sequence would consist of three attacks. All of them Mana Burst charged attacks. All up slashes._

I span with the direction of Saber's attack after blocking it. I gripped my shield tight and slammed it into Saber's open side my counter.

 _However between the third and fourth sequence there is a pause, and with a counter attack you can widen that pause._

Saber grunted, surprised at the first real hit to land on her. Saber was off her footing, nearly with her side toward me.

"You!" She looked like she was trying to burn me with her glare.

Before either of us could act, something zapped passed me. I almost thought it was Caster coming to aid me.

Master Michael roared as glowing Rune sink and disappeared into his arm.

Wait, what?

"Senpai!"

"BURGER KING SMASH!" Shouted Senpai.

 _SLAM!_

I think my jaw nearly dropped as I saw Saber fly and spinning through the air, before she quickly righted and landed, now staring with stoic fury at us.

Her breastplate now had a large crack in it.

"Damn do I fucking hate your Magic Resistance. It would make things so much easier, if I don't have to rely only one kinetic energy." Master said annoyed as he shook his hand from the pain of punching magically reinforced armor.

"No way, Senpai, how did you do that!?" I quickly went by Senpai's side to check on him, yet putting my shield between us and Saber.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just timing, really." He said while smirking toward the altered Servant. I noticed that he didn't answer my question, but I guess this isn't the time for it, or to give enemies tactical information on us.

"That speed and power...I would say it is like a Servant's, but," Saber looked toward Michael's arm and I saw it too.

"Senpai!" There were cracks along his hand up to his forearm, leaking and dripping blood. Then another Rune appeared above Senpai's arm, shone and vanish, then his arm started to repair itself. It looked like it would take seconds to heal completely. I guess that Rune was meant to activate after a delay period, or when the correct conditions were met.

"That spell you used comes at a cost and can't be used repeatedly, could it?" Concluded Saber.

"Well if it works, you only need to succeed once. I really hate your fucking Instinct. The second I move, your body reacted to allow you to protect your head, and be ready to cut me in half if I went for a headshot." Senpai huffed. "I mean fuck, I even took the time to add the perception filter and you still sense something. Heh," Senpai laughed to himself, holding onto his grin, looking annoyed yet elated all the while.

"For a human, a magus of modern times I commend your abilities, and holding the bearing of a warrior to fight by your Servant's side. I applaud you as well Strange Girl for your conviction on the battlefield." She looked to me as she said the second part. Her lips actually quirked in a subtle pride at us, her opponents.

"However, you have failed to strike me down." Saber look upon us with the determination to annihilate us. "And with that you've lost your hope of victory, Master of Chaldea." Saber gript her blade, her Noble Phantasm, charging it with her corrupted magical energy, faster than before, then kept going and concentrating more power into her sword.

"You knew we're from Chaldea?" I gasped in surprise. How could she possible have such knowledge?

"Relax, Mash," Master however was undeterred. In fact as he stood next to me, a hand on my shoulder to steady me and another on my shield, he looked like he was excitedly waiting for Saber's attack. "The Mysterious Dark Tutorial Boss knows something the Heroes didn't expect. Don't be that surprised by such a cliche."

"Ah, I see," wait, something he said is kinda scary. "Senpai, what do you mean 'Tutorial Boss'? You mean all this was the tutorial level?"

"I know right!? This shit is unbalanced as all hell!" Said Senpai with giggle in his voice.

"Are you two done with gallows humor?"

Oh no, I got distracted by Senpai, but Saber's blade now looks like a tower of dark energy. That amount of concentrated magical power, it would burn anything it comes into contact with.

This power...this energy...even being near it makes me tremble at the malice it contains. No, not malice. Like it's user, it's apathetic, simply meant to erase without care of who or what lies before it.

"There. Look to the ceiling above and to the right of Emo Saber, those two stalactites in a down V-shape. That's what I want your shield to be facing." Senpai's voice ripped me out of my fear trance. At least momentary putting it aside.

"Senpai?" I gave a quick look to what he mentioned, and I could see the stalactites, formed like they were trying to move away from each other. Senpai had told me that he wanted me to reflect Saber's "Black Beam of Angst" into the ceiling at a certain spot in our planning session, but…

"Senpai I don't think I can't—"

I tried to tell him. I was sacred. I wasn't sure if my Noble Phantasm could stop that black light of destruction.

"Sorry about the delay," Michael-senpai spoke at Saber. "I was just letting you charge your laser, so you don't have an excuse when we kick your ass." Senpai...I almost couldn't believe it, even now, Senpai was grinning. "After all," this, this is...Senpai is patting my head? I'm not sure how a normal headpat is suppose to feel like, but Saber's oppressive aura of death is ruining the experience for me. "I have the strongest shield by my side!"

That's right, Senpai believes in me. I can't afford to have useless thoughts.

"I'm sorry for hesitating, Senpai," he noticed my fear and said all that for me. "That blade, I will stop it!" I won't hesitate anymore. I'll stop all attacks, even the strongest holy sword, Excalibur.

"Then let's test the resolve of your shield. Feel the might of the king's hammer!" Saber's dark blade shined with black light, like a damn about to burst. " ** _Excalibur Morgan._** "

I gathered my magical energy to answer Saber's judgment. " ** _Lord_** —"

"Not yet!"

"Eh?"

What was Senpai thinking!? I have to use my Noble Phantasm now!

"Senpai! We can't afford to try and reflec—"

"Trust me!" Senpai's gaze burned into my eyes, desperate, pleading, but resolved. "We can do this! You can do it, Mash!"

"Alright!" I'll place my faith in Senpai.

The beam of destruction was overtaking the horizon of our view.

"Easy."

It drew nearer. The beam of annihilation looked an eternity away and a second too close.

"Just about…"

Senpai grasped my shoulder, and along with him I adjusted my shield to face the stalactites on the ceilings.

The dark wave was here. There wasn't any—

"NOW!"

" ** _LORD CHALDEA!_** "

The Noble Phantasm grasped at my magical energy as I threw it toward it. My shield blazed with light and a shining dot of azure form us, just as the beam was about to engulf us.

"Mash! Michael!" I think I just heard Miss Olga terrified screams cheering us on.

Before the world could figure out what happened, in that moment a miracle was born.

My phantasmal shield glowed with luminous blue, and stopped Saber's attack right in place, and as it formed the wall of ethereal light, the wave of black and red light broke, reflect and shot back at ceiling.

Then Berserker burst from the ceiling like an angry kool-aid man.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

What?

Excalibur Morgan's beam engulfed him.

What!?

Berserker was incinerated. His body was dispersing into golden sparks as it fell to the ground, then broke and vanished.

Heracles is dead.

 _What!?_

"FUCK YES! FINALLY GOT THE TIMING RIGHT!" Whooped Senpai with joy.

 _WHAT!?_

"Senpai! You didn't know if this would work!?" That was beyond reckless! Even Dr. Roman's warnings on psychedelics pales in comparison to this! "Wait, what do you mean 'timing'?"

"As someone, I don't remember who, said 'a life of almost dying is a life of never dying!'. I'm pretty sure I butchered the saying."

"There is definitely no saying like that at all!" I protested.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Caster's laughter came from behind us. I looked to see Caster walking next to Miss Olga. "Holy crap, kid! I've seen people do some crazy ideas before, but even Oracles have more sense in how to act than you do." Caster said with a cheer in his voice.

"Mash! Michael!" Shouted Olga as she ran toward us.

"OLGA STAY BACK!" Shouted Senpai, his voice held such force that the Director had to heed it. I looked toward Senpai to see him looking absolutely unhinged. Eyes looking everywhere but mostly focused on Saber. I didn't understand this change in demeanor why does Senpai look more cautious now. "It's not over yet. Wait until we finish her off."

"Then you need to come to this side as well. If you die Mash will lose her power." Said the Director having regained her bearing. "And don't even think about trying to face a Servant to run away from your punishment, you lecherous pig!"

"Hahaha, oh man, what did you do, Master? Sounds like you got into a situation where even running toward death is more merciful." Said a smirking Caster.

I blushed as I remembered what happened and how we left the Director. Now that I look, she had Senpai's jacket around her shoulders.

"I'll take responsibility with my life if needed. Right now we need to focus on finishing things up. Caster, did you get them?"

Eh!? Doesn't Senpai realize what he just said?

"Wha, what!?" Even Miss Olga was at lost for words.

"Ha!" Chuckled Caster. "And yeah, I collected those—"

"You were playing me all this time, Magus?" The growl of the furious Blacken Saber cut off any sense of relaxed or playfulness in the mood. "You think me a mere pawn to destroy Berserker?"

"Oh I acknowledge you're stronger than him, but he's more dangerous. His revival shtick makes him a pain in the ass more than you could ever be." Senpai said with a surprising venom in his sarcasm.

"Master, maybe you shouldn't agitate the Scary Dark Saber with the Death Ray Sword?" I implored.

"Don't worry, the worst is over." Senpai seemed to breathe easier for a moment, before tensing again. "No better not jinx it," he muttered, then looked toward here a spot toward where Berserker fell. There was an odd rock there. It had sharp edges like it had been carved by the finest jeweler, to look like rainbow colored hexagram. I didn't have much time to think about it as Senpai spoke.

"Caster. Mash. I'll leave things in your hands. Mash you know what to do. Caster, don't give her a chance, throw everything from the get go!" Master delivered his orders.

"You dare think your victory is assured?" Saber's anger burned cold and intense.

"Nope, but I would say it is now definitely possible!" Senpai dashed to the odd rainbow colored rock.

"Senpai!" Even as I shouted I moved toward Saber, if only to make sure she doesn't harm my Master.

 _CLASH!_

Blade and shield were locked as we struggled against each other's strength. My eyes went to Senpai who ran toward the odd rock.

"Naive!" Saber's magical energy pulsed and she pushed me away, for a moment I lost my balance, which Saber didn't wait to capitalize one. As she started hammering on my shield, I was close to losing my footing and having my weapon slammed away, leaving me open.

Caster came attempting to stab the sharp end of his staff into the crack in her armor. Saber jumped away, stopping her attack on me for the moment.

"Oi, girl, keep your head in the fight! Master knows what he's doing. I think. Right now, focus on what you need to do!" Said Caster.

He's right. I need to trust in Senpai, he knew what to do thus far, even if it was probably almost luck that we survived. Although from his action and his words, it wasn't so much luck as knowledge. Could Senpai have Clairvoyance? It could explain a lot of things.

"You're right, I won't make that mistake again." I said, mostly to hype myself up. "Mash Kyrielight, heading back in!"

Saber said nothing as she dash again toward me. This time I was ready. I remembered what Senpai said about trained combatants. They have a sequence of of attacks that they change between. It gives them more combat options, allowing them to use more of their mental processes to plan and anticipate the enemy rather than focus on the next attack they should make.

 _Saber has six attack sequences in total. Two are her main Mana charged heavy attacks. Two to buy time or to test the waters. One as a quick attack to gain space and the last sequence is only when she finally gets a hit in, or gains some streak in her combos._

Senpai's words flashed through my mind. I knew what to do.

As Saber attacked with her blade covered black and crimson aura, I went and stopped it in place, not letting her get the leverage to use her strength. Caster jumped in for an attack of his own. Saber disengaged and tried to swiftly stab Caster, only to be met with my iron guard.

When Saber used her Mana Burst charged attacks, I responded with Mana Defense. When tried to run or pull me into her pace, Caster intervened. Throughout it all Saber never stopped moving, or furiously keeping up the assault on me and Caster. Even with my knowledge of her fighting style and anticipating it, her power and skill forced a stalemate. Yet, it was one we were slowly winning.

As Saber's charged sword slammed into my shield, I reflected it with my Skill. Giving an opening to Caster.

"Saber focus all your strength on taking out Caster."

The deflected attack that should have given us an opening turned into a slash at Caster.

"Caster-san!" I shouted.

"Caster!"

"Cu!"

Blood danced in the air, as Caster's arm was separated from him.

"Guh! Fuck that hurt." Caster held his arm as he jumped back.

"What happened?" I found myself asking. How did Saber manage that, her blade was opposite to Caster. She shouldn't have managed an attack at that angle.

"You!"

"Lev!"

Senpai and Miss Olga's shout grabbed my attention to the new arrival.

I blinked, unable to believe my eyes.

"Professor Lev?" I asked, disbelieving my eyes.

He appeared from the circular hill where the Greater Grail was housed upon. I didn't see him. I didn't even notice him arriving. How?

"You worm," Saber gritted her teeth. Now that I look at her, she seemed to struggle in her movement. "A Command Seal? That shouldn't be possible."

"Not quite," the Professor seemed very different. He wasn't his normal gentle self. There was something sinister in what's happening. "But with the Grail, I can use your connection to it," That's…

Within his hand, laid a golden chalice. It's magical energy. That's...that's the Holy Grail? The reason for this Singularity?

"To give an order that you can't refuse as long as it fits your purpose. For you who wants to protect the Grail no matter what, you want to defeat all of them. I simply change that priority to defeating Caster first, since he's the only one that can cause trouble here."

What? What does he mean Saber was protecting the Grail?

"This means nothing. Once I'm done with them, I will cut you down and take back the Grail, Demon."

Demon!? What does she mean? There was far too much information to process.

"Lev, wha, what are you saying?" Oh no, the director was running toward us in a daze.

Yet I couldn't blame her, even I wasn't sure what these events where.

The Professor—No. Those eyes. This evil thing turned to look at Miss Olga.

"Oh yes," a pleasurable hiss left the Professor's mouth. I shuddered all over. "I remember this part. I'll definitely enough this." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Mash!" Senpai's shouted helped me focus and not be paralyzed with indecision. "Hold back, Olga! Make sure she doesn't get close to him!"

"What are you saying? It's Lev! Who are you to order, Mash around, you, you outsider!" Shouted Miss Olga, yet as she came near I held her in place. "Mash!? What are you doing?"

"Something," I struggled to put my thoughts into words. "Something is off about this whole thing, Director. For the Professor to appear like this…This isn't the Professor Lev we know. He's dangerous."

"He's just helping us in a way that doesn't harm us." She quickly replied.

"That's cold, Missy" Caster's voice, brought us back to him. His arm stopped bleeding, he seems to have done something with his magic to at least mitigate the damage for now. "But I can get the rationale behind it, however this bastard is giving off a sinister aura like all hell."

"Sinister, what sinister? It's Lev." Miss Olga tried to argue, trying to break free from my hold but Master's urge order struck me as important. The desperate plea in it, made it paramount that I carried it out.

"Then why is he showing up now? Why holding the Grail ordering Saber rather than remove the Servants' connection to the Grail, ending them? Where was he when the explosion happened? I mean seriously, it's fucking obvious he's the shady mastermind behind this whole thing!" Senpai explained while trying to position himself to get to us.

"Saber change priority target to the Master Candidate #49." Said Lev.

"Senpai!" I shouted as Saber slowly began to turn.

"Master!" Cried out Caster.

"Stay with Olga and protect her!" Shouted Senpai back to us. "It's meaningless if we don't all make it out. And right now he's the most dangerous one."

"Lev!" Shouted Olga in disbelief. "Stop, I know he's annoying but he's been helping us so far and—"

"Oh my dear Olga." For a second, he looked like the kind professor I knew, before the facade was removed in the most cruel manner. "Even in death do you cause me headaches with your pathetic existence."

"...What?" Miss Olga was stung by those words. "What are you saying, Lev?"

"Honestly, I have done everything I can. I knew there was the possibility that you would survive the bomb I planned under your feet. Well, survive is putting it far too generously. TRISMEGISTUS seemed to have Rayshifted you, even when I tried to add an order to not consider you as a candidate in any way. I suppose I wasn't specific enough, since you were considered different when you died and became residual thoughts."

"W-what? I-I died?" Miss Olga began to tear up.

As I look to Senpai for guidance, he was busy observing Saber to stopped a fair distance from him, but still between Michael and us.

"Oh yes, your body is completely gone, should you return to Chaldea your consciousness would cease to be." A wide sadistic grin stretched on Lev's face like a mockery of a human's smile. "Oh yes, all your life's work completely gone. Erased. All your pitiful effort wasted and amounted to nothing. Now your precious Chaldea burns as does human history—"

"Oh would you fucking shut up you drama queen!?" Senpai's voice cut through Lev's stride, causing his face to grimace in disgust and hatred. Miss Olga was spared Lev's words as he focused on Senpai.

"Oh yes, you." That sick smile returned. "I haven't forgotten about you, Candidate #49. Truly if there is someone to thank in this entire endeavor it would be you."

"You are very welcome, you can pay me by killing yourself. Please go die!" Senpai didn't mince his words at all.

"Oh but really, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have succeeded as well as I had." Continued Lev.

"Oh don't celebrate just yet, once we kick your ass, we're going back to Chaldea and—"

"Fix the other Singularities like in the game's story." Interrupted Lev.

What? Now I'm completely lost.

Yet Lev's words had a salient effect on Senpai. His face turned white, his throat unable to form words. It was the first time I saw Senpai actually terrified.

"I mean, really a no name nobody turning up at Chaldea's doorstep in the snow, one day before the activation of the Rayshift, and who happens to have the capacity to be a Master? Now that's just the Counter Force being so obvious, even I was stumped by those coincidence."

Master...is part of the Counter Force?

"But really when I took a peak at your mind, I have to say, I didn't expect what I saw. Sure I didn't see enough, only as much as the Fuyuki Singularity had details, the rest I got an idea of, but truly, I had to thank you for showing me the errors that needed fixing in my plans." That evil grin stretched further on Lev's face.

"Where...what happened to Romani and the others? Why haven't they contacted us so far? Did you…" Senpai was shaken, beginning to look lost. Saber thankfully didn't take advantage to strike at him.

"Gone," Lev pointed his arm up, and a portal opened in front of the Grail structure, big enough for all of us to see.

Besides me, Miss Olga gasped and began to cry.

"That's Chaldea?" Asked Caster.

It was in ruin. Chaldea was completely destroyed and burned. There wasn't anything alive there.

Above all, the Global Environment Model, CHALDEAS, was glowing red. CHALDEAS was burning. History was burning. Humanity was incinerated.

"Gone, gone, gone, gone~!" The demon before us sang. "I truly have to thanks you, Michael Chaser. Because of you Humanity is well and truly burned! Have you enjoyed your moment of glory, hero, because soon enough even without me doing anything the World will delete you on it's own. Can you feel it? The World turning its gaze on you." Cold fear filled the pit of my stomach.

"No...If Chaldea is completely gone then…" Senpai began yet was lost for words.

If Chaldea is gone and our Spiritron bodies have no anchor there, then when the world begins to correct us as anomalies, we'll cease to exist.

"That's right. There is no home for you to return to. Even if you win here, you have no way of correcting human history!" Lev seemed to take pleasure in Senpai's despair. "But really what was even more pathetic than Olga was who _you,_ a man who refuses to grow up, trying to live a fantasy he could never measure up to. Watching you run around desperately clutching to life had been amusing and sad to see."

"What?" Anger began entering Senpai's tone.

"Oh please, don't even try to sound intimidating. This isn't some of those manga you read, or game you played. You have nothing that can help you, all your achievements till now had been Alaya's aid, and soon that will be gone. Everything you have done, had not been your own."

Senpai's trembling stopped. His face regained color again. His face was stoic and his eye held rage in them.

"And what did you think you can accomplish by trying to help? Get a Waifu and finally be loved? Ha! Humans are pathetic but you're the epitome of that worthless race's value as trash. If anything, you would be the King of Trash. Hey, a gift from me, a title with 'King' in it. Do you feel special now, Michael?"

"Stop it!" I shouted, breaking Lev's stread. "Stop insulting Senpai, you don't know anything about him!"

"Hahaha, oh I know enough, far more than you could ever guess. Shall I tell them the truth about you?" He turned back to Senpai. "That you don't even consider them real people?"

What...what is he saying? He's just trying to trick us, right?

"And now," Lev, no. The Demon turn and focus on us. "I suppose it's time to say good bye, Olga Marie Animusphere."

"What? No, Lev, no..." The Director cried out in fear.

"I won't let you!" I held my place.

"I'm afraid nothing can change this. This is my mercy~ Olga. I'll let you touch your beloved CHALDEAS—"

Runes shone on the jacket Director Olga was wearing. Senpai's jacket. A magic pulse was crashed away from grabbing Miss Olga.

"What?!" Lev looked surprised. It seemed things weren't going as he anticipated. "Is this your doing #49? You had tricks like this up your selves. What for? To protect your favorite game characters? You know she is meant to end here, and feel humanity's incineration for all eternity, right? You can't change this ending! Hahahahaha!" The demon kept spewing his poisonous words gleefully.

"Senpai?" I looked toward Michael-senpai, he silent glare directed at Lev. Why isn't he saying anything? "Senpai, what does he me—"

"Hehehehee…"

Senpai started laughing.

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Kid? Did he lose his mind?" Asked Caster.

"I don't understand what's going on anymore." Moaned Miss Olga.

I wasn't sure either but Senpai…

"Have you lost your will?" Asked the thus far stoic Saber. She had yet to carry out her mission to kill Senpai, likely not seeing an urgency in it.

"Oh, did I break you, you worthless Traveler?" Spoke Lev.

I understood then, this laughter...

"Hahahahahahaha…"

"Senpai is very angry." I found myself muttering.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL THIS TIME! ALL THE VARIATIONS! ALL THAT HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Senpai howled. The laughter was painful to hear. It held so much pain and rage in it. The odd rock in his pocket started glowing. "Ehahahem, Haaaaa…" Senpai panted, regaining his breath as he looked directly at Lev. "I will kill you." Certainty returned to Senpai's words. It wasn't like before as if Senpai knew the outcome, but rather as a promise. "Right here. Right now. You will not resurrect from it."

"Oh? And how will you manage that?" Lev treated the whole thing with condescending amusement, yet he didn't looked as confident as a second ago. Senpai ignored him and turned his gaze to Saber.

"Olga!"

"Huh?"

"What time is it?"

"What?"

"What time o'clock is it, precisely, to the minute!?"

"Umm, I," I and everyone was confused at the non-sequitur. Even Lev was thrown off "11:59 PM." Miss Olga answered not sure what the point of the question was.

"Thank you. And you," Senpai turned his focus to Saber, "I loathe your existence." He confessed. "Over and over again, you're the final obstacle that I can't overcome. Even if everything goes right, even if I get desperate enough to abandon everything else to win, I still can't beat you."

"That is obvious. A human cannot beat a Servant, and more than that, I am Artoria Pendragon, be it warriors, kings, or saints, all will fall to my blade." Answered Saber.

"Yeah," it sounded like Senpai had to drag the word out, like he hated having to admit that. "That's why I'll get someone who will. Caster!"

"Right on!" Caster throw something at Senpai, another two odd rocks like the one Senpai picked up.

"Saber, kill him now! I'll deal with the rest to leave nothing to chance!" Shouted Lev.

Saber dashed forward.

"No!"

"By the power of my Command Seal, Mash come to my side!"

I felt it, the power of the Command Seal taking hold. I grabbed and answered it with all my might.

I was in front of Saber, block her swing, holding her in place. I gathered my magical energy and rammed into her forcing her back and giving us some space.

"Caster, survive one minute!" Shouted Senpai behind.

"I'll do more than that, Master! **_Wicker Man!_** " Caster cried out as he stood before Miss Olga protecting her, and summoning his Noble Phantasm. The tree wooden giant burst from a circle of fire in the ground. "I would tell you to get ready to die, but if everything my Master is telling me about you is true, this is gonna be a tough fight."

It seems Senpai has relayed information about Lev to Caster telepathically beforehand, using the Master-Servant Bond. Actually, that's likely how he coordinated so much with Caster using minimal words.

"Heh, fine then, no more pretense. No more having to be in his disgusting human shell, behold the true granted to me by our king!" Magical energy erupted from Lev, far more than even Saber or any other Servant had shown so far or match. Even Saber had to look back to see what was happening.

As Lev transformed, the portal showing Chaldea closed behind him. I could only hope that after this fight we can find a way to go back and fix this. Is everyone really gon—No! I must focus on the here and now!

"Like I'd let you!" The Wicker Man pulled it's fist back and launched it. Yet the sheer energy Lev released stopped it from reaching him.

"Even if the future is lost." I heard Senpai speaking behind me. As I turned my head, I saw he had placed the three rainbow hexagrams in a drawn circle on the ground. A summoning circle. "Even if the past is erased, we'll still fight." It began to glow, I wasn't sure which event to follow. Whatever Lev was transforming into or Senpai's summoning. "But right now what I need is something that can beat my greatest barrier. Someone that can defeat all the Sabers now and in the future. If you can hear me, then I implore you," Senpai kneed on the ground and prayed. Spheres of light appeared around the circle and began rotating.

I looked toward Lev and saw his transformation finish.

"Hahahahahaha, now witness my might you pitiful creature. For I am the Demon God Flauros!"

"Demon God!? Something- Something like that exists!?" Miss Olga shouted in horror and disbelief.

Yet with the power he excluded, I feared it might be possible. Lev now looked like a giant pillar of flesh made of multiple black tentacles encircling a red core within. It held eyes circling the pillar, staged in the gaps between tentacles. This being, unlike Saber, held malice and contempt to humanity that I could feel it to my soul.

How, how can we win this?

"Holy shit, Master, you weren't exaggerating! Whatever trump card you have, bring it out now!" Caster shouted as he directed his Noble Phantasm to engage the Demon Pillar.

Light exploded from the summoning circle as Michael-senpai shouted with all his heart. "Answer my call, Saber of Sabers!"

A figure began to emerge, it's presence held power and majesty to it.

"Code Name: Heroine X."

The voice sounded terrifyingly familiar. Also what's with that introduction?

"I am a Servant traveling the multiverse to deal with ever increasing problem of Saberfaces"

As the summoning circle's light began to dissipate, my eyes widened in shock.

"Yet for your heartfelt plea, and your admirable resolve that matched the beat of my own heart, I could do nothing but answer."

"It's another Saber!" I shouted.

"...What?"

I looked back to Sa—No, that would get confusing fast. Corrupted? Altered? Saber Alter! I looked back to see Saber Alter just as stunned as I was.

"Nice to meet you, Master. Let us purge the world of the Saberfaces!" The Saber Senpai summoned wore modern clothes. Black shorts and a blue jacket, a blue scarf with a gold outline, and a... a cap with an ahoge sticking out of it.

What? How? Does she have a hole for it?

"Same here, and would you look at that, there's a fucking Saber right there!" Shouted Master as he pointed to Saber Alter.

Senpai's Sabe—Yeah, no. _Heroine X_ like a fox smelling a steak as she locked onto Saber Alter.

"Master, I've found the Saber!"

"But didn't he just tell you where she was!?" I found myself saying.

"...What odd version of me is this? I can't comprehend her." Said Saber Alter warily as she gripped blade with new resolve. "Nevertheless, you're an eyesore," her blade started glowing with dark power. "Prepare to die."

"Heroine X, your order, should you choose to accept them," Senpai took a deep breath. "KICK THE SHIT OUTTA THAT DARTH VADER WANNABE!"

"AYE YAY, MASTER! LOVE THE NICKNAME!" Heroine X launched herself with such speed that I felt the wind rushing as she passed me.

"You—" Saber Alter didn't have time to speak as Heroine X locked swords with her, and then used her strength to launch both of them away from the fight to deal with each other without interrupted.

"Now then," Senpai stood next to me, looking determined once more. "Mash, it's time to beat this Hentai Monster Reject."

Right now Caster was battling Flauros, using all of his magic to keep the Demon Pillar's attention on him. He made a magical wooden prosthetic, using it to carry Miss Olga (who was naturally screaming), while controlling his giant golem and magical runes to at least blind the many eyes Flauros has, as each one can fire a magical blast that rips the ground apart and burns the air.

I'm not sure if the cavern will survive for long.

"Senpai, don't think it's that easy—"

"Mash, trust me, all the conditions for winning are here."

Trust. That...

"What Lev had said…"

"Mash, I told you, I will—"

"I trust you, Senpai." I said meeting his surprised and grateful eyes. "All your actions till now have been nothing but helping. Even if eccentric and reckless, you did everything to help us. Thus I'll put my faith in—"

"God damn you adorable cinnamon bun!" Senpai hugged me.

"Eh? What?"

"Thank you, Mash," Senpai's soft voice tickled my ear. He let me go, I was still too thrown off to think of an opinion on anything. "I promise we'll have a sit down and talk about everything, but now, it's time to kill a Demon God." He looked toward the fight, and I did the same. It seemed impossible, I wasn't sure how to contribute and even Heroine X was busy with Saber Alter.

"Alright, I'll help Caster and buy time till Heroine X returns." I gripped my shield about to jump in when Senpai stopped me.

"No," his hand grabbed my shoulder.

"What, why?"

"Mash, you're the trump card." Senpai said with the grin of "about to do something reckless".

"I don't understand."

"The Heroic Spirit that formed a contract with you is Galahad, the Perfect Knight, Knight of the Round Table."

Just as Senpai said the words, it felt like something clicking into place. Like my power and abilities settling in, fully integrating and ready to use all of them. I felt new power unlock and my Noble Phantasm...it felt far more than it once was. Then the crude way I used it.

"Mash," I looked at Senpai as he held up the Chaldea-type Command Seals. Unlike normal Command Seal, gotten from a Servant Contract during a Grail War, the Chaldea Command Seals have the ability to regenerate once a day, for the cost of each individual Command Seal is somewhat weaker than a normal one. "With all three Command Seal we can win. There is a weapon that Galahad acquire in his legend. A weapon that can kill evil. I know as a Shielder Class you won't have it, but with this, it might be possible."

I understood what Senpai was talking about. In life, Galahad, son of Lancelot du Lac had went on a journey to find the Holy Grail. In it, he stumbled on a Bleeding Lance that cried blood that can heal, and can cause wounds that can't heal. It is heavily implied to have been the Spear of Destiny.

"I understand." As a Shielder Class Servant, Senpai was right, I didn't have such Noble Phantasm, but with all three Command Seals, I had no idea what might happen.

"Oi, Master some help please!" Caster's shout drew our attention. His Wicker Man was heavily damaged, rebuilding and regenerating, but it can't hold on for long by itself. Thankfully Miss Olga and Caster we still safe. Or as safe as can be.

"We have to help—"

"HEROINE X, COMES TO VANQUISH SABERS AND EVIL!"

I, Mash Kyrielight, am not ashamed to say my jaw dropped from what I just witnessed.

Heroine X came flying riding on Saber Alter like a skating board before kicking her into the Demon Pillar, flipping in the air, and launching an X-Wave Beam Slash that struck Saber Alter causing her to explode along with Excalibur Morgan, scorching the entire side of Flauros that it hit.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THIS? I AM HURT! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU!?"

"Way to go, Heroine X! Fly and send that asshole back to Finding Dory!" Cheered Senpai, although I would have to ask what the hell is wrong with Senpai to even suggest that, that monster is in any way fit to be Hank. Senpai really need a mental examination.

"Yes Master, I'll make Takoyaki from him, and feed him to others of his kind!" Replied Heroine X with joyous bloodlust. She worries me.

Heroine X then used her swords (swords?) like an odd jet propellant to fly and strike at the Demon God, so fast that he can't hit her with it's magic blasts.

"Alright, Mash, ready?" I saw nothing but determination and a daredevil fire in Senpai.

"Let's do this, Senpai!" I answered with a grin just like his own.

"By the power of all three Command Seals,"

I don't know what is mean to happen when all three Command Seals are used at once. Some theories say Servant can reach the might of their genuine Heroic Spirit. Other say full incarnation is possible.

"Mash Kyrielight, go beyond the limitation of your class, use the Bleeding Lance and kill the evil that is Demon God Flauros for good!"

I only knew one thing, the power of all three Command Seals was absolute. I felt myself reach into the power of the contract with the Heroic Spirit who saved me. Who request I fix the cause of the Singularity we found ourselves in. I reached forth, and for a moment I felt myself hit something infinite. Something grand and heavenly in such a way that I was only a drop of it. I felt if I stayed there for even a moment, I would dissolve and lose myself.

Yet the Command Seals helped me focus guided me. I felt for the weapon, for the spear that would turn the tide of this battle and bring back hope. I reach forth…

A red light flashed into my hand.

And grasped it.

I felt somewhat dizzy. I looked at my hand to see a red spear covered up in red cloth. No, the cloth was dyed red. Whatever color it once had, it was long gone.

I felt my arm begin to move. Oh, right, time to actually use this weapon.

I pulled all my magical energy, tightening all my muscles to throw this spear with all my might. I could feel that that spear wasn't...correct in it's manifestation. A flaw due to summoning it from the wrong class. My knowledge of its use wasn't complete. Same as when I first got my shield.

Thankfully, I already had experience with that. I let my emotions and guts guide me. I have to beat this enemy, this Demon Pillar.

Flauros had noticed our plan, but it was too late. Heroine X and Caster had pushed with everything they had, and kept his attention away from us. And when that didn't work, they defended Senpai and I till our miracle could work.

"Bloody Tears Lance," I called out, trying to fill in the gaps in using this spear where I could. I let it drink my magical energy, holding onto the will and hope to save everyone. It clicked, and the spear was ready. " ** _Lancea!_** "

A crimson light blasted from my hand, as the spear left it. It cut through the space between us and the Demon God, breaking through one of its eyes like it had no defense and was made of paper.

Demon God Flauros cried out, screamed in agony and fear.

"AAAARRRGGH! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN THIS BE!? MY KING! MY KIIINNG!"

Light began to pierce and shine through the opening in the Demon God's form, as it's eyes glowed then all broke like cheap glass.

"Yeah, that's right, bitch! CHOKE ON IT! CHOKE ON IIIIITT!" Senpai cheered and laughed at the monster's pain, but I don't think that's mentally healthy.

Flauros started crumbling before he broke down complete turning into black smoke, crying for his king with his last breath.

Senpai kept on shouting at the Demon Pillar now gone.

"Senpai, please calm down. What happened to All Chill?"

"Screw that! I lost my chill a long time ago! 100% MAXIMUM NO CHILL!" He whooped and Heroine X copied him.

"HELL YEAH! WE BEAT KURO SAIBA AND HER TENTACLE BEAST! NO MIND BREAK R-RATINGS HERE! VIVA LA VANILLA!" She pumped her fists in the air.

Both Senpai and Heroine X high-fived and cheered in joy at our hard won victory.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Oh the Director is here, with Caster in tow.

"That, that was fucking badass. However Master, you have a lot of explaining to do." Said Caster with a mischief glint in his eyes.

"That's right," Miss Olga crossed her arms, the Director was visible distraught, more than I've ever seen her, but she was holding it together by focusing on handling the current situation. "Everything, everything that happened. L...Lev said you knew the future. Is this true? Who are you really?"

Senpai rolled his back, and proceeded to sit down on the ground. Miss Olga twisted her lips in disapproval and disgust.

"Don't sit on the ground like some peasant. Stand up when I'm talking to you." Said the Director of Chaldea. Which is now gone.

"No. I am tired beyond all belief. I like it here and if it wasn't for the fact that after I talk we need to move, I would stay here." He said with such tiredness I was worried he would faint.

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down, you're gonna need to brace yourself."

"What is coming, Master?" Asked Heroine X with seriousness.

Senpai looked upon us with a grim face.

"Exposition is coming."

"Audible gasp!"

...Why is everyone looking at me? I wanted to join the fun too.


	2. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part I

**Singularity F (Fuyuki):**

 **Senpai Daily Tip - Be Resourceful a.k.a Anything Will be a Weapon**

 _Mash POV_

"Holy Grail Retrieval, complete!" I announced as the golden cup was turned into its spiritual form and absorbed into my shield.

I turned around to see Senpai had stood up—Oh, he was just taking his jacket back, from the now blushing Director.

"Picnic Mode." I felt the magic energy with Senpai's words, and the jacket turned into a large sheet he placed on the floor. Huh, that was surprisingly convenient. "Alright everyone. Come around, sit, sit." Senpai clapped his hands and tried to gather us on the large sheet like a group of school kids. "We're not gonna get many chances to relax so we might as well enjoy the opportunities when they arriv—"

"This isn't the time to relax or take it easy!" Miss Olga shouted, her hands shaking at her sides. She was filled with anxious energy from all the excitement a while ago, but didn't know where to put it. "We got the Grail, that means the Singularity is going to collapse with us in it!"

"Hmm, hmm." Senpai nodded while projecting a wide short table, and sitting cross legged at it. Caster joined him, sitting the same way across from him, while Heroine X just sat next to Senpai on her front, planting her elbows on the sheet and resting her head on her hands, with her feet lazily kicking up behind her.

"Also Chaldea is gone! That means we're doomed. Everything is doomed! And CHALDEAS was completely red. Humanity is lost, and we have no way to fix it!" Miss Olga clutched and shook her head from side to side in her panic.

I moved to assist her and try to get her to calm down, but Senpai just waved for me to come sit. From how calm he is, I guess he knows something that should ease everyone's worry. I sat down on the other side of Senpai, on my knees with my legs out on one side. This sheet was unexpectedly pretty comfortable, almost like a mattress. I didn't feel the rough ground at all.

I placed myself between Senpai and the Director in case she decides to smack him, for being so chill. For some reason I saw the words "Recommend at Best Buy" appear on the sheet next to me before it dissolved away.

"Senpai," I began slowly. "Why did the words 'Recommend at Best Buy' appear on the picnic sheet?"

"I also had the urge to go find Best Buy and try to get them to sell this sheet. As well as give it a five star on Ideal Product Ratings." Said Heroine X who was blinking in wonderment.

"I was wondering what the fuck Best Buy was, when I felt a magical mental nudge to do that." Said Caster, now looking at Senpai. "Is that a modern joke of sorts?"

"Oh," Senpai blinked in confusion. "Wow, I'm so used to putting the loop-start spells list on the jacket that I did that out of habit. Sorry about that." Senpai then did something to the sheet with his magic, likely cancelling that part of the Mystic Code. But wait...

"Loop-start spells list? Out of habit? Senpai, I don't understand what you're saying." I tilted my head trying to think of what scenario one would require having a spell to mentally nudge people to recommend a jacket-slash-picnic sheet. "Why would you have a spell telling people to recommend your Mystic Code like a car salesman? And why did I get a written message than a mental nudge?"

"You got the written version because you have Magic Resistance. As for why I have a spell like that as part of the jacket spell list? Ehh…" Senpai looked up, resting back on his arm and he thought of the reason. "I'm pretty sure I had a good reason at the time, but I can't remember anymore." He chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, and straightened out his posture again.

"And everything is gone! We're stranded here!" Miss Olga continued shouting in the background.

"Hmm, hmm." Senpai then projected a wooden cup for everyone present, used a spell to create water, filling the cups. He wrote a Rune that looked like a crooked, sideway "M" above his water cup. The water glowed for a second before it became warm tea.

Caster raised his eyebrow at that. "Okay, I admit, I don't think I've ever thought to use Sowilo to make tea."

"What, it's the sun. That good for heating up stuff." Senpai said coyly.

Caster tilted his head to the side, while giving Senpai a lopsided smile. Yeah, I didn't buy that either.

"Mostly though, it's the aspect of health and positive change that make this really good, specially for our current situation. It's literally the perfect pick me up after you're slammed down and tired, and things just," Michael-senpai pointed to his head and snapped his fingers. "Click right, so you have a clear head and can focus and think again. Although, drinking it in any other circumstance is likely to go from burning your face at minimum, to…" Senpai shook his head once while looking away in amusement, likely recalling something funny from that smile. "A lot of bad luck, and just leave it at that."

Or maybe not amusing?

"A drink that can cause Negative Luck status effect? Sounds like something Grand Chancellor Merlin would have created." Heroine X injected into the conversation.

"Grand...Chancellor?" I found myself saying. Given everything I read about Merlin, imagining him with such title and the power it would grant was a bit worrisome.

Senpai agreed with my thought, as he turned to Heroine X with a wary look. "There are...so many terrifying questions that raises, that I'm just plainly not going to ask." Heroine X pouted. "Don't worry, it won't cause a negative status effect, especially now, and if anything happens, I know how to fix it." He placed a cup of warm tea on her side of the table. "Just try it. It really tastes good, and if you don't like it, I can make you other drinks."

"Alright. Thanks, Master." Heroine X smiled and took her cup.

"Ah, makes sense." Caster tried the Rune on his drink, rolling the water in the cup, and watching the effects with interest. "Not really a tea person myself, so can't say I would have tried this, but I know some ways to use them to make cinder a hundred times better." Caster said with a wide smirk.

"Don't I know it." Said Senpai with a small giggle, shaking his head.

"Oh? How would you know?" Asked Caster. I'm in agreement with Caster.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Oh right, the Director was ranting. "Of course not! It's like Lev said, this is all a game to you. You view us all as things for your amusement! And Lev turned into that, that _thing_. And everything is going wrong and you—"

"I'll explain in a bit." Michael said to Caster, and turned to the Director. "Marie."

"Don't speak—"

"You're right." Senpai's voice was so calm yet clear, that even Miss Olga paused in her rant.

"...W-what?"

"You're right. It's over. We lost, and there is nothing we can do." The calm resigned tone, the melochnic look on his face. Wait, wait, is Senpai just saying this, or does he mean it? "Here," he held a cup of tea for her. "Sit down. Drink up. Let's just not think about it for the next minute. We deserve that small of a mercy, don't we?"

Just like that, all the wind was lost from Miss Olga raging sails. Her eyes lost their shine, and she slumped down ungracefully next to me, her legs making a "W" shape, like how a child sits. She took the cup from Senpai, absently drinking it.

"...It's good." She said on reflex, just lost to her thoughts.

I was still shocked though, Senpai always seems to have something in mind when he acts, and now he's just saying to give up? I looked to the faces of my fellow Servant to see Caster just silently watching, taking note of everything, while drinking his tea. Even Heroine X seemed deadly focused on Senpai, leaving her drink unfinished.

Senpai watched Miss Olga sip her drink in silence.

"By the way I completely lied about everything I just said." Senpai proceeded to calmly drink his tea, as he took a sledgehammer that silence.

PFFFFFT!

I was then witnessed to a wonderfully executed spit-take.


	3. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part II

"AACK! Ew, why!?" Heroine X jump up, sitting upright, and cleaning her face with her scarf from the tea shot. Caster meanwhile guffawed and slapped his knee.

I however had my jaw dropped. Senpai was acting? Too high! His Rank in acting is too high! It's A+. Senpai's Bond training has terrifying results. I actually almost believed him for a second there.

"Senpai, that was cruel." I scolded him, but my focus was on the coughing Director. "Are you alright, Director?"

"F-fine. You! What did you just say!?" Asked the Director, although she was noticeably more calm and in control of herself now. Not flailing wildly as earlier, but intensely focused on Senpai and the current situation.

"True. Chaldea is destroyed, and we are stranded on a Singularity that is currently being corrected by the World, and you're dead." Michael stated, and Miss Olga flinched at that last comment.

"Senpai!" I shouted. That was completely insensitive of him. "That was uncalled for. At least, you shouldn't be this blunt."

"Not tactful, but menacing words ain't gonna help, lass. We don't have time to deny reality just for some temporary false comfort." Caster added his piece, before gulping his tea. "Huh, that is refreshing." He muttered to himself.

"She's dead? Is she a Ghost, Master?" Asked Heroine X, looking at everything happening with the curiosity of a cat.

"Yes and no. At the moment she's alive, that's what matters." Said Michael-senpai.

"How can that matter? Even if in some way we return to Chaldea, I'll…" Miss Olga trailed off, before she shook her head. "In the first place, you said you lied. That means you actually have a plan?" Her eyes narrowed. "It's not gonna be like that improvised mess you did earlier, is it?"

Senpai chuckled. "Oooh, if only you knew. That was the least improvised thing I ever did. Actually I should just elaborate." Senpai seemed to say the last thing to himself.

"Please do," Miss Olga said, trying to sound like she was impatient, but I fear Senpai with his spy training can see through her.

"Okay, let's start with something easy. I already knew about ninety-eight to ninety-nine percent of all the events we just went through." Senpai began his explanation by being as mysteriously confusing as possible.

Like a mysterious wizard.

Like Gandulf.

...Like Merlin!

"No, Mash. I'm not Merlin." Senpai stated calmed while rolling his eyes.

He can read my mind! Nothing is safe or sacred!

"Like what Lev...what Flauros mentioned," Miss Olga continued ignoring Senpai's previous mind reading. Truly her mental strength is commendable. "About you seeing all what's happening to us as a game?" Miss Olga asked heatedly.

That threw any joking mood out the window.

"Oh no, the tropes are changing. The setting is getting serious." Heroine X said with a serious pout.

"Not now, Miss X." I injected seriously.

"Or let's start with something less easy." Senpai just shrugged. "You're all familiar with the concept of the Second True Magic, and how there are parallel worlds." Senpai wasn't asking a rhetorical question, he was stating facts. But, how does he know this applied to everyone here? "Well, I'm from a different world, that solves the mystery of where I'm originally from."

"Wait what?" Miss Olga blinked in confusion.

"That raises more questions!" I exclaimed.

"How I ended up in front of Chaldea I don't know, so it's isn't important as I don't have a method of finding that out."

"No, no I'm pretty sure that's important." Said Miss Olga. She was ignored.

"As for what Flavors—"

"Flauros." I corrected.

"Mentioned about me seeing everything as a game's story." And summarily ignored too. "He just said that in the worst way it could be interpreted. I don't know if you have the same saying here, which is 'every story is true somewhere'. Meaning what could be considered true in one world could be fiction in another, and vica versa."

"..." Miss Olga was silent with wide eyes.

"..." I was silent with wide eyes.

The Servants were silent with one yawning and the other reading a comicbook. ...Where did Heroine X get the comicbook from?

"That's…" Miss Olga was lost for words. Right, focus on the more important world foundation shaking issue.

"Basically the events of a group of Masters travelling with their Servants, across time in order to save human history, is a game where I'm from. Pretty popular too."

"Thank you for telling us how our game is doing, but that doesn't really help at the moment." I found myself saying absentmindedly. Senpai just smiled and shook his head at my reply.

"I suspect that there might be fictional stories found here, that would relay true events from my world, if that helps."

"It doesn't." The Director relied her thoughts. "How...can this be?"

"I'm not sure, but I do have a theory. I think it's humanity's way to conserving it's history, in the case it fails massively in one world and records of the events in it are lost."

"What do you mean?" Asked Olga actually seeming not that distressed anymore, but academically intrigued.

"Basically there are endless stories everywhere. About people in their ordinary life, or doing some important task, or experiencing a change in their life. Hundreds of millions of stories happening all around us, yet all untold and unmentioned. Hell, worlds that are too far apart would have even more unbelievable events with how history is a bit or a lot different. Or something fundamental was different from this world, like how magic worked. Or how continent were shaped. There is no possible way for mankind in one world to catalogue and record all that. Yet at the same time, humanity across many worlds write stories, so in a sense, even stories that are lost in one world are chronicled in another, but though fictional." The way Senpai explained it was...pretty heartwarming. No one is lost. Even if no one remembers you, somewhere else, someone will write about you, and you'll be remembered. "So stories like Harry Potter, or Oliver Twist, or Final Fantasy VII; the events of all of those might not be real here, but somewhere out there in the vast multiverse, they're real."

"That's not possible," the Director shook her head. "The theory of Root Energy Expenditure shows that the energy of creation is limited. There can't be infinite parallel worlds were ever possible version, of every possible story is a reality somewhere. There simply isn't enough energy to go around. Timeline that don't adhere to the Greater History of Man are pruned and set to destruction."

And just like that the Director's words felt like a color shower on my optimize.

"Bah!" Senpai threw his arms in disgust. "That's a crackpot theory was made by greedy, power hungry magic hoarders and I'm not buying it. I mean, the First can create things Ex Nihilo and it comes from the Root, and even perpetual motion machines are a thing. I call bullshit on the limited energy stuff. The endless possibilities are what makes the multiverse beautiful and worth being fascinated by. Let's not limit it because some writers are scared of what endless possibilities can birth, and just want to limit things to make a story more quote, unquote 'tense and exciting'."

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. I was follow Senpai so far, and then his thought process went off somewhere on it's own.

"What? What are you babbling about? More importantly, how dare you disregard the most ancient and well known and respected foundational theory of magecraft?" Miss Olga was scoldly rebuked him.

"I hate pessimistic, creative limiting bullshit, okay." Senpai pouted. "Also how would you explain me?"

"Well, clearly—"

"And don't you dare you that 'effect of experiencing the Kaleidoscope' excuse."

"But it fits. It would be just your—"

"'Brain's method at rationalizing what you experienced'. Again, no."

"Stop that!" Miss Olga shouted in annoyance, to which Senpai just grinned.

Senpai knew the Director so well, it was almost like watching a married couple's comedy routine.

"Sorry, you make it too easy."

"...I suppose that comes from knowing everything about me from a game's story. So all of us are just not real people, but characters to be used by you?" Miss Olga stabbed into the heart of the matter.

"No, that's not really how it works." Senpai rested back on his arms, taking a more relaxed pose.

"Isn't it?" Miss Olga only seemed more heated up now.

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Caster injected into the discussion.

"Us being possible fictional character in another world. Doesn't that bother you?" Miss Olga turned her gaze to the Irish hero.

"Literally brought back to life after a fashion because people told legends about my deeds." Caster said pointing at himself.

"Literally from another dimension inhabited by Servants, likely created from Servants who just kept wandering the multiverse till the found an empty place settle in. Who then got together, made a community, with a government, and families, schools and jobs etc. Population problems are on the rise." Mysterious Heroine X added her point of view.

"How many Servants end up in this dimension?" I asked.

"Not many lately." Heroine X shrugged.

"Then how can you have population problems?" Asked Senpai.

"Like how many civilization have them. The more industrialized a place is, the more people they have." She explained.

"No, we get that. It's just how can there be an overpopulation problem if, there aren't more Servants landing in that dimension." Senpai elaborated.

"Like how a normal population increases." Heroine X looked at us like we were weird. "Procreation, you know."

"As in...Servants getting together and having kids." Miss Olga said slowly.

"Obviously." Heroine X raised an eyebrow. No, we're not the weird one, what you're insinuating is weird.

"Meaning...Servant Babies?" Senpai was the one to bravely take the step to ask that question.

" _Ye~_ ah." Heroine X waved her hand, in a manner of someone stating something very obvious to very ignorant people.

Everyone turned to her is an mix of dread, awe, and bewilderment.

"What?" Heroine X pouted, taking offense to our reaction.

"...You haven't answered my question," The Director turned back to Michael.

Oh, we're just going to ignore Heroine X saying some absurd again? Okay then.

Heroine X's pout intensified.

"Basically the way I saw you guys when we first met, after calming down from surviving a blizzard, and then finding myself in a place with people I thought were fictional the day before, was...like meeting a celebrity."

Caster smirked, and Heroine X's pout lessened to a grumpy smile.

"C-celebrity?" Much to my embarrassment, that wasn't Miss Olga stuttering. That was me. Although, her face was also slightly red.

"It was basically a parasocial relationship. Like someone meeting a character after reading all their book series. Or meeting a famous youtuber, or movie star. You may know a lot about them, but you don't actually _know them_ , know them." Senpai explained. "So I did know about you as game characters, but I didn't know you as people yet. And as for thinking about you, and your lives as a game? That ceased to be the case the second I interacted with you, because from that point on, you were real people." Senpai up, leaning forward. His expression was calm, trying to show his sincerity.

"If that's the case," Miss Olga began slowly. "Then why didn't you warn us about any of this!?" She slammed her hand on the table.

"Would you have believed me? I mean seriously, what was the very first thought you had when you met me?" Senpai replied.

"An unexpected irritation." Miss Olga fire without hesitation.

"There you go." Senpai didn't seem affected at all. Like he expected that response.

"That's not good enough. Look at this situation. Chaldea is lost! You didn't think to just try and tell us anyway? Someone could have acted, or at least investigated."

"Truthfully…" Senpai looked away for a second, then met Miss Olga's gaze again with an apologetic smile. "Truthfully, with all the mental excuses I came up with to do nothing, it was mostly riding on the fact that things turned out well in the original story."

"I'm—"

"You would have been fine because there are factors present that weren't in the game's story. The Fujimaru siblings for one. Kishinami being the other. With the three of them around, I thought there wouldn't be much of a need for me. All I needed to do once we got here to Fuyuki was tell one of them about your situation, use the grail the moment we got it, and everything would have turned out fine. I never expected this outcome."

"So you were a coward." Miss Olga glared at Michael.

I didn't know what to think. So in Michael's world, I and everyone in Chaldea is a game character, yet he didn't see us as that when he met and spoke with us. Okay, but knowing what's coming and not acting on it? A part of me, I think the Heroic Spirit, agreed with Miss Olga. But...I couldn't help but think how terrifying he must have been in the beginning. Isn't it normal to run away from something scary? Isn't that what humans usually do?

"Yes," Senpai met the Director's glare head-on without flinching or running away. "I _was._ "

"You're…" Miss Olga was likely to admonish him, but the earnestness in Senpai's firm, unwavering eyes halted her.

"You know, that raises a different question, Master." Caster injected, turning the focus to him. "If things all spiraled out so badly and you had no idea on how everything was going to turn out, how did you manage so well in this Grail War? You make it sound like you were just an ordinary, everyday guy, but what I see in front of me, is a veteran Master. A warrior that jumps into a beast's jaws for a chance at victory." Caster smirked like a lawyer catching an irregularity in someone testimony. "How is it that you turned from a coward into fighter the instant you landed in this Singularity?"

"That-that's right." Miss Olga said, catching onto that thought thread. That is a mystery how Senpai describing himself is so different than how he actually is. ...Or is Senpai just lying? No, it feels like he's telling the truth, but I don't know what to make of all of this.

"Oh that," Senpai perked up at that discussion point. "That's because of the timeloop."

" _...What?_ "

These constant big reveals can't be good for my mental health.


	4. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part III

"Time...timeloop." Miss Olga was completely flabbergasted. Her expression was of complete shock. She was completely slack-jawed. Feeling my cheeks hurt, I realized, so was I. I calmly close my jaw and tried to add in this new information. "You, you don't mean...A Life Halt Recurrence Event!?"

Senpai facepalmed. Hard. It actually echoed in the cavern were in.

"That name will _never_ stop sounding stupid." Michael groaned. "Frickin' Nasu and his terminology."

"Nasu?" I wondered what that was.

"What, what's wrong with it? It's a term that accurately describes what that phenomena encompasses." Asked the Director, surprised at the disdain Senpai held for the term.

"It's a Japanese man being chunni, in trying to use cool sounding English words!" Senpai's eye was twitching, and he began to grind his teeth. That term really seemed to annoy him. Hmm, would it be bad if I...

"It was coined by by European Clock Tower scholars. What does the Japanese has to do with this?" Asked Miss Olga.

"Come on! You have to admit it sounds like someone mashing up words together." Complained Senpai.

"A Life Halt Recurrence Event? That's quite the powerful and incredibly rare phenomena. My teacher once told about how trouble such a thing was." Caster said thoughtfully.

"I want you to know, I know what you're doing. I frickin' hate you." Senpai instantly turned to Caster and pointed a finger at him accusingly. Caster cheekyly grinned in response.

"A Life Halt Recurrence Event? Sounds mysterious. I never came across such a term. Can you please explain it, Director?" I asked.

"Et tu, Mash?" Senpai looked comically betrayed.

I was focused on the Director however. It definitely wasn't because if I face Senpai, his expression would make me laugh. I am the cool and composed, innocent kohai.

"A Left Half Repeat Bacon!?" Heroine X added her questioning to the pile.

"And you're not even trying! What the hell are you even saying?" Senpai shouted in exasperation.

"Pffft," I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Eh, Mash?" Miss Olga wondered what's wrong with me.

"Hahahaha," I couldn't help but laugh.

It was just so silly. Senpai who had been keeping his cool till now, completely lost it because of a supernatural phenomena's term. He's just so serious about something so silly. I kept laughing, feeling a tension I hadn't noticed melt away. I haven't had a reason to laugh since this Singularity started. It was kinda freeing.

When I calmed down, Caster was just smirking at the light mood, and Miss X had a lopsided grin as well. Senpai didn't seem bothered anymore and was calmly smiling. Even the Director seem to be in a bit more of a pleasant mood, trying to show it behind her serious facade.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said with my chuckles dying down.

"It's fine, lass. We all needed to lighten up from time to time." Said Caster.

"I did mean it when I said, right now is the only time we'll have to relax." Said Senpai.

"You keep saying that." Miss Olga noted. "Actually, claiming to be someone experiencing a Recurrence Event is very sketchy and rather convenient to explain away any inconsistency with what you say."

"Age five, you got a deck of tarot cards, the first card you drew was the Empress, and thought that meant you will one day rule the world. You treated people you met the next day like serfs. You actually still keep those cards in your office, in a secret compartment. Age seven, you learned the Light Lines spell because you happened to see a meteor shower while a fireworks show was playing. From this event, when you turned ten you learned that aliens did exist and not at all as how people think they are." Senpai started firing off statements that, based on the Director's reaction, are real.

"Aliens?" I asked for clarification.

"TYPEs." He answered and continued. "Age nine, you learned the Gandr spell because you think seeing lazy people, now have a reason to be lazy, as karmic justice. Age ten again, you progressed in your studies far enough, that your father began to teach you more about the inner details of Chaldea. That's when you first dreamed of becoming a Master, saving the world while looking cool."

"S-stop." Miss Olga's face has been progressively getting redder all this time.

"Age eleven, on a trip with your parent to India in the Dvaita Forest, you saw what you thought was a unicorn and tried to catch it. When you—"

"STOOOP!" The Director had enough, shouting like she was close to tears.

"I could go all day long." Senpai smirked like an evil villain. "Also Cu," he turned to his next victim. "The day Scathach told you about what a timeloop is, she purposefully twirled her spear, and made leaves from trees fall in the same way for awhile just to fuck with you."

"Huh. Okay, I guess that's not something most people would know." Caster commented.

"And, Mash?" Now it was my turn!? Why Senpai? I thought we were friends.

"Y-yes?" Oh no, what embarrassing thing is Senpai going to reveal from my past? Do I have anything to be worried about? Is it that one time I stole someone's lunch from the cafeteria fridge? Is it when I forgot Dr. Roman's birthday and acted like the late gift was intentionally late as a surprise? This is really terrifying.

"The pink elephants were actually meant to happen from LSD."

"I don't get what you're referencing, Sen...SO DUMBO WAS DRUGGED!" I knew it! Why did everyone tell me it was normal alcohol?

"Oh, me! Me! Do me next!" Heroine X shouted with a wide smile, and her hand raised.

"And you…" Senpai turn to Heroine X and smiled. It was...the first time I saw him genuine happy from the bottom of his heart. Like a kid who never experienced a birthday party or Christmas, and then was given a surprise party one day and told it would be as joyous as all his missed celebrations. "You, my awesome Saber of Sabers…" Senpai paused, frowning in thought. "Sorry, this is literally the first time I summoned you."

"Oh," Miss X pouted in disappointment.

"And yet I finally got a perfect victory when you did, that's why you're now my favorite Servant." Senpai gave that smile again, to which Heroine X blushed hard enough for her ears to turn red, and look away. Yet, there was a very giddy smile on her face.

"Ouch, that hurts, Master." Caster said in a mock hurt tone. "What about all my work? I killed four Servants all at once you know."

"I can write ballads with the number of times you caused me to die." Senpai bit back, pointing sharply at Caster.

"..." Ah, Senpai looked so happy with his favorite Servant. I guess I shouldn't spoil his cheer. It's not like I beat a Demon God, a being we didn't even know existed till now, or anything.

Senpai shuddered, and turned to me with a look of wary. Wonder why? It's not like I did anything.

"Errr, on second thought, X you're one of my favorite Servants." Senpai said quickly.

"Enough already, Master. I accept the compliment—Wait, was that a demotion?" The giddy Heroine X suddenly looked confused at Senpai changing her praise.

"..." Oh, one of his favorites, huh? I mean, I guess that's fine. Given that he was in a timeloop all the while, It's not like he knew me the longest or anything.

"I, I mean...Sorry, X. Second favorite. I worry about my health if I talk recklessly like that again." Senpai looked even more wary now.

"Eh, I was demoted again!?" Heroine X cried out.

"It's fine, Senpai." I realize, Senpai is probably sensitive to people's mood, so he likely noticed my slight annoyance. But really I wasn't mad. "It's normal for Senpai to have one Servant to favor or the other. It's nothing to be distressed about." I even smiled to show no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry, already! Have mercy!" Senpai bowed his head to me, while crying out sincerely.

"Lass, how about you give him a break. He has his circumstances, you know." Caster said chuckling.

"...Right, sorry. Senpai please be mindful of your other Servants." I settled on saying.

"I got praised, then demoted twice in one turn. It's like Grand Chancellor Merlin's training sessions all over again." Heroine looked away while hugging her knees. One could even imagine a dark cloud over her head.

After a quiet moment, we all laughed a bit at how silly we were acting.

"Returning to the previous discussion," I decided to be the mature one here. "Director, given that Senpai has demonstrated knowledge he couldn't have acquired without us having told him, does that prove his claim to experiencing a Life Halt Recurrence Event?"

Miss Olga who was quite till now, gaze at Senpai with a serious expression, the she would reserve against enemies.

"Yes. Most of the examples you sighted are things that didn't have witnesses, thus you couldn't have gotten by normal investigative means. However," the Director's tone turn cold. "If you really are a Recurrence Participant, that means you absolutely can not be trusted." Miss Olga said, before quickly standing up with her arm raised, and a Gandr spell charged at her fingertips. "Mash, Caster, he doesn't have any Command Seals left, and thus no authority over you. Quickly come to my side to subdue him!"


	5. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part IV

I was taken back by this sudden change in the Director. Why was she suddenly hostile to Senpai?

Heroine X shifted in place, ready to defeat Master. Senpai however looked at the Director calmly, unconcerned.

"Caster!" Shouted the Director for him to act.

"Lass, I think we should hear him out." Said Caster although he was also keeping an eye on Senpai.

"Director, please calm down." I moved to stand in front of her, but Senpai's hand on my shoulder halted me. "Senpai?" I questioned his action, yet his eyes never left the Director. Despite a spell right in his face, he had a calm tranquil smile on his face.

"He's a Recurrence Participant, his existence is as dangerous as a rampaging Transcendent Kind. No, more accurately he would be described as," it was then that I noticed, even with her stance and tone… "A mad god." The Director was shaking, her entire body was struck in terror.

"Mad...god?" I asked. A Transcendent Kind was a being who was on a scale above humans. Example would include things like Dragons, Elementals, True Ancestors or even Divine Spirits. Senpai is like...one of those? Even with everything, it is difficult to imagine Senpai as such a thing.

"If I were to guess," Senpai spoke lightheartedly, like we were just discussing an interesting topic and not in a middle of a potentially tense, life and death situation. "Olga is referring to the fact that all Loopers are likely mentally and completely insane, correct?"

"Eh, insane!?" I looked from the Director to Senpai and back, hoping for the Director to explain. Thankfully she did right away.

"That's right, so you do realize," Miss Olga grimaced and her face paled even further. While focusing on Senpai, she began explaining to me. "Every single instance of Recurrence Participant recorded, was of them having committed suicide with complete soul destruction, that no information can be gleaned or studied from their bodies or Magic Circuits." My eyes shot open and I turned and focused intensely on Senpai. I wasn't the only one as Miss X also started to look toward Senpai is worry and concern. "For a long time, death like those were a mystery to the Magi world, but a century or so ago, a Participant accidentally stopped his Recurrence Event, they were completely insane. They treated everyone like toys, and killing anyone that annoyed them like a child plucking the wings off a fly. Eventually they became such a problem, that the Trambellio, one of the Three Great Noble Families of the Clock Tower stepped in." The Director paused to swallow her saliva to water her drying throat. "They were completely destroyed. Nearly down to the last child. When the family's secret weapon, a Demon Lord loyal and contracted to protect them in their time of need, entered the fight it and the Trambellio were still annihilated!"

"A...a Demon Lord!? You mean, a True Ancestor that lost themselves to their bloodlust. But…" A True Ancestor usually uses the bulk of their power to hold back their bloodlust, but a Demon Lord is one who let's go of this restriction. As True Ancestor are a part of nature, they can manipulate it by changing probability to realize any event they want. As long as it can occur in nature, they can make that event happen, this was their power, a Marble Phantasm. Yet again, they would be limited. A Demon Lord wouldn't have these limits, they would be a disaster that no human power can stop.

I looked again toward Senpai, trying to imagine him killing a being could use the Planet's own power against him, and would normally need multiple Heroic Spirits to vanquish. It doesn't work, I couldn't imagine such a thing.

"The Recurrence Participant only stopped because his Recurrence Event continued and when he freed himself from it, he killed himself. The only reason the Trambellio Family still exists as one of the Great Noble Families is due to the wealth of knowledge they got from his corpse. It just cost them everything." The Director narrowed her eyes, while trying to hold on to her resolve. "Given all that, how can I possible trust something like you, especially when even Lev...especially when our situation is far more dangerous with humanity at stake, and we can't afford to take chances." The Director's Gandr glowed more furiously, as she steadied herself, her shaking stopped.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. Everything Senpai said or did during this Singularity makes sense now. The Director's warning are also true, and yet...I can't help but feel the Director is wrong about Michael-senpai.

"You're right." Senpai finally spoke.

"Eh?" Miss Olga was thrown off.

"What…?" I was also confused by Senpai's reply.

"You're right, Olga. I'm definitely insane." The statement seemed to sent a shiver down everyone's back. Yet we continued to listen as he spoke. "If I were to hazard a guess, all Loopers go through what I would call the Five Stages of Looping. The first is Discovery," Senpai held up one finger. "It's when they find themselves in the loop, and try to figure out what's going on, their limits and so on. It's also when they have hope of leaving the loop, by trying either to follow what they were doing the first around, which sorely doesn't work, or new things to see if they land on the 'right path'." Senpai said while doing air quotes.

"Why doesn't it work?" I found myself asking.

"Because it's impossible. Can you truly recreate an event you went through from memory, down to the last minutiae act, down to the movement of the last speck of dust? You can't, and even if you did, you can't affect how things occurred in the quantum realm, so even destiny and luck occur in exactly the same way. You need to be a god to do that, and I'll get to that in a bit." Replied Michael. "Next stage is what I call Degeneracy, it's when you stop treating everything and everyone seriously, or even as real people. After all, if you know all of their actions and words, to the point of unpredictability, are you really dealing with people." He said it with such a calm smile, yet every couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

"Damn, kid. You're really starting to sound creepy right now." Said Caster who had one hand on his staff.

"Sorry Cu, but can you imagine it, talking to someone and knowing every outcome of that conversation, or even knowing how to get any outcome from it. You can't form a real connection anymore." Senpai said, looking down with a melancholic smile. "I imagine this is how life must be for high level precognitives." I found myself looking away too. The way Michael was describing his experiences, it must have been so...so lonely. "The next phase is what I lovingly call, the Despair." Senpai cheery tone nearly brought me to tears. It sounded wrong. It sounded so, so wrong.

"Master…" Heroine X injected, laying her hand on one of Senpai's arms. Like she was trying to comfort him and protect him from himself. "The tone is about to enter grimderp territory."

The mood was broken.

I felt the strength leaving my arms from the tension being broken, and almost fell to the side.

"Huh?" Miss Olga's spell turned off, from her loss of focus due to Heroine X's nonsense.

Caster chuckled, and looked away trying not to laugh.

"Dammit, X…" Senpai was smiling with his lips closed, trying not to grin. His shoulders were shaking from him trying not to burst into laughter. "I'm trying to have a serious moment here."

"You sounded like you were about to enter the Dark Side of the Edge Lords territory. I had to stop that no matter what." Heroine X said with a firm nod.

"Fucking…" Senpai smiled and shook his head. " _Any_ ways," he gave Miss X a look to not interrupt as he continued, to which she stuck her tongue at him. "The third stage is Despair, it's when the Looper is just done. Done with everything, life, answers, just...just everything. They want to die, they try everything so it would all just end." Senpai faced Miss Olga again, his face now more resigned and neutral. "We inevitably fail. Nothing, no matter what it is works. We will always come back to the start of the loop. And then we enter the fourth stage." Senpai took a deep breath, and rested on his arms once more, in order to look at all of us. "Godhood."


	6. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part V

"Hooo?" Caster leaned forward in interest.

"W...what?" Miss Olga held on to her stance, hand at her side and one on her hips, but she took a step back.

Heroine X had brought out her comic from somewhere and continued reading it.

"God...hood? Do you mean, becoming a Divine Spirit?" I asked.

"After a fashion," Senpai took a moment to look at all of us, "I would call stage four as 'Degeneracy turned up to eleven'. At this point you start to just experiment."

"In what?" Asked Miss Olga.

"Everything." Senpai said back. "You try everything. You treat everything as an experiment to try out. After all, if you can't die even if you want to, then why should you worry when things go wrong? Any spell you wanna learn? Give it a shot, why not? You want to be a master surgeon? Why not, lots of bodies around."

"Senpai," I scolded him for his dark humor. He gave me a quick strained smile before continuing.

"Anything you want to try out, no matter how dangerous, or the negative outcome of it, you try it anyways. You want to beat a Servant with your bare hands? You jump all in for it."

"Wait, so that's why—" I shouted at realizing what he was hinting at.

"Yep~ Berserker was one of the big reasons for any and everything going wrong for me. Even when I escaped Fuyuki he would hunt me down. Eventually I got fed up that I decided I wanted to kick his ass myself." Senpai tilted his head embarrassed, and continued. "Sadly, I still haven't managed that, or haven't managed it in a way that I'm completely satisfied with. I always needed help in one way or another."

"Obviously, it's Heracles as a Berserker. He would be even stronger than he normally would have been in any other class." Said Miss Olga dismissively.

"I dunno, lass. If I had infinite tries, I think I could have managed it." Said Caster.

"Same," Heroine X still reading her comic added, with her hand raised.

"Shut up, you real life shounen protagonist." Senpai shouted out at the smirking Caster. "And you, your event in the game sucked."

"WHAT!?" Heroine X shouted in distress and she grabbed Senpai's sleeve. "You don't really mean that, right, Master? You don't, right!?" She looked like she was near crying.

"Hmm, I dunno. Behave yourself, and maybe I'll tell you." Senpai smirked like a smug worm.

"Ummmmmu," Heroine X pouted immensely.

"Don't make that sound. You sound like Red Saber."

"AAGH!" Heroine X fell back like she was struck by a heavy blow. "No...you, you don't really mean that." Heroine X looked betrayed.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Do I , or don't I?" Senpai crossed his arm, while raising his head high as to look down on Heroine X further.

"Senpai, bullying is bad." I gave him a light karate chop on his head.

"Ow! Servant strength, Mash!" Senpai complained.

"I know how to regulate my strength, Master. Stop acting like a child." I reprimanded him.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, X. No I didn't mean it, and I like you better than all the other Saberfaces anyways."

"You, you mean that?" Heroine X looked up with doe-eyes.

"Of course, after all," Senpai smirked widely like a scheming evil villain. "On this journey we're gonna kill so many Sabers together."

"Yessss, I like the sound of that, Master." Heroine X matched Senpai's expression.

"Both of you, enough already! You're both acting creepy." I shouted at them in annoyance, while Caster just laughed and Miss Olga began sighing tiredly.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

They both said with their head bowed. Honestly, was I the only mature person around here.

"Now where was I?" Senpai asked.

"Fourth Stage of Looping." I answered.

"Oh yes, so at this stage the Looper would experiment and learn all the can about physics, biology, natural sciences in general, magecraft, and any disciple they are interest in, and eventually even disinterested in, all for the sake of new experiences. Eventually, they become a god of their loop."

"But how?" Miss Olga asked, engaged in the discussion for the first time, while still keeping herself ready for action.

"Laplace's Demon." Senpai's tone turned serious once more.

"Do you mean the Phenomenon Recording Cyber-Daemon at Chaldea?" I asked.

"No, I'm talking about the actual theory, that if you know the precise location and momentum of every atom in the universe, then you have all knowledge of the past and the future." Senpai explained.

"Only a god is omniscient." Said the Director.

"Exactly, if I know how all events play out, how even the slightest deviation by just taking a step with my left foot than my right would result in. That if my number of breaths, would cause which words, to have which certain tone, to invoke which certain feeling. If I can control even the quantum realm and how certain electron spin while other stay the same. If I can control every aspect of the loop, wouldn't I naturally be a god?"

It makes sense, but in that case, "If stage four is Godhood, then what's the final stage?" I asked.

"Well…" Senpai looked up, and let out a deep breath. "I think given enough time, even a god would get bored, and would try to change a fundamental aspect of the loop in some way. It doesn't matter if they succeed or fail, eventually, just like the first time they found themselves in them loop, they would despair. They would keep gaining power and knowledge, till finally, they reach stage five, Freedom."

"Freedom?" Miss Olga was thrown off by the term, likely expecting something that a Magus would do like, reach the Root, maybe.

"Yes, Freedom." Senpai's empty eyes met Miss Olga causing her to flinch. "They would be free of the loop, and to make sure with absolute finality that they would never be stuck in it again, they kill themselves so thoroughly that they can't be brought back no matter what."

Silence struck the cavern once more. I couldn't say anything and neither did Miss Olga or the other Servants. After all, what was there to say to make things better? Or rather, hadn't Senpai heard it all before. In that case, was there...what can be said or done to give him hope?

"And," Caster began after a moment. "Are you a god, Michael Chaser?"

All of us look at Senpai, hoping and dreading the answer at the same time. Was everything we went through real, or was it a reoccurring dream to Michael?

Senpai snorted and grinned.

"Hell no!" A relief I didn't know swept through me. "Screw that shit, choosing Godhood is the same as giving up. I'm in this thing all the way. So," Senpai turned to the director, sitting with one leg cross and one knee up with his arm resting on it. "What do you say, let's work together and save humanity?"

"Hmph," Miss Olga crossed her arms, and face Senpai sideways. "That still doesn't give me a reason to trust you. In fact everything you said, points to you probably planning use us till this cycle of the Recurrence Event is over. Why should we be pawns for your goals."

"About that, it is very likely that the loop is over."

"Eh?" Miss Olga was thrown off.

"What?" I cried out.

"By Lugh, kid, why didn't you lead with that!?" Said Caster facepalming.

"Master...you're evil." Said Heroine X to which Senpai grinned.

"What do you mean the 'Recurrence is over'?" Shouted the Director.

"The very first loop when we got here, I had summoned Arash the Archer that time, and we fought as much as we could, but all the Servants sans Saber Alter," Senpai also calls her Saber Alter! Great minds think alike! "Were too much. Cu tried to stall as we ran into the cave, but that lasted about a minute or so at most." Caster clicked his tongue in frustration. I guess it stung his pride that a past loop version of his, couldn't help even though the situation was excusable given the odds. "When we did get that, the best plan I had was to gather all them in one place and to have Arash keep firing non-stop while Olga and I went to get the grail." Senpai turned to Miss Olga. "You died right then in front of me to one of Assassin's daggers." The Director eyes widened momentary before she focused once more. "I panicked and used a Command Seal to empower Arash to attack with all his might. That was stupid because that obviously means using his Noble Phantasm, which kills him. I realized that too late and the only thing I could do was use another Command Seal to have Mash activate her Noble Phantasm to shield us." Senpai paused taking a deep breath. "The result was, the explosion killed Heracles a good four time so he was out for a bit. Emiya used the Rho Aias shield but his body was fucked from the backlash, so again out of commission for a bit. Hassan was vaporized, fuckin' deserved it." Senpai said that last part under his breath and continued. I found myself smiling at that. "Same with Benkei and Medusa. Saber of course survived because she's cheat character."

"Damn Sabers." Heroine X growled.

"She fired Excalibur Morgan into Stella so she avoided most of the blast, then proceeded to try and kill Mash who threw me away, after I empowered her with my last Command Seal."

"Sorry," I found myself apologizing for the actions of a past loop version of me.

"No, it was the correct action, because while you were fighting her I reached the Holy Grail," at the moment, Senpai seemed to age before our eyes. Not physically, but he looked so much older and more tired than he ever looked before. "And made my wish."

"What, what was it?" Asked the Director, a curiosity mixed with dread in her tone.

"'To get the chance to do this right. To save everyone. To be strong enough to so that we can all return home smiling'. That was my wish." Senpai replied. "Given that we were able to beat all the Servants, all of us surviving in the process, and we got the bonus objective of taking down a Demon God while we're at it, I'd say the wish is definitely fulfilled." Senpai grinned widely.

It was a beautiful wish, yet it had caused him so much misery.

"...I see." Miss Olga seemed more withdrawn on herself, hugging herself closer. I guess she regretted how she treated Senpai earlier.

"Listen, Olga," Senpai sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know you can't trust me. I understand that and you have every right to be doubtful, but if you can't trust in my sincerity," Senpai suddenly seem monstrous, like a wave of boiling rage was gushing off of him.

I was on edge as I stared at Senpai, no, at Michael Chaser.

"S-senpai…?"

It was like all we have seen from him till now was almost like an act, and now the actor stopped playing his role.

"Trust in my hatred." Said Michael.

"Errr, Master, can you tone the edge down?" Asked Heroine X, she was ignored this time.

"H-hatred…" Miss Olga was thrown off by the killing intent emitting from Michael.

"That's right. After all why shouldn't I hate the one who caused me to be in this loop?"

"B-but Lev is already dead."

"It wasn't Lev Lainur Flauros who caused me to be in the timeloop. It wasn't him who caused me to experience death so many times that I've died more than I have lived. It wasn't him that made me into a monster." Senpai's voice was calm, and firm, but the sheer anger was unlike what I experienced till now. It was like a fire burning at a high rate till it's white and held in a container. At any moment, that container might fail.

I wanted to say something, anything, but my brain was frozen, what could I say? What was there is be said?

You're not a monster.

I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't.

"What…" Miss Olga gather her strength and spoke. "What do you mean? Who is it?"

"You wondered what my goal was before, didn't you? Then I'll state it plainly." Senpai stared intensely at the Director, or rather he was looking through her. "I will fix the Singularities. I will kill every last Demon God Pillar there is. I will save everyone in Chaldea, and I will kill...I will kill Solomon if it's the last thing I do." Senpai's eyes glowed with absolute loathing. "You said before that Masters of Chaldea are your tools, right? Then use me. Use me to fix everything, and after that I don't care. Whether you kill me, send me to the Clock Tower to be dissected, or whatever. I have stated my goals, and I won't allow anyone to interfere with it. After that do whatever you want. What do you say, Olga Marie Animusphere?"

The world felt ablaze, like we were in the center of a fire twister. Even the Servants were sweating from the tension. The Director wasn't faring any better.

Miss Olga closed her eyes, and held her closed hand to her chest. She tired to draw in a few deep breath but it didn't seem like it was helping as much. She opened her eyes, looking at everyone till her eyes landed at me. I don't know what she saw, but right then she had regained her resolve.

"V-very well. In that case, Master Candidate #49, you are hereby tasked with restoring the Human Order and reverse the Incineration of Mankind. From here on out, I'm going to work you to the bone, so don't even think about complaining." The Director of Chaldea declared.

The world was sudden alright again. The oppressive atmosphere was gone, and everyone felt relieved.

"I'm yours to do with as you please, Director. Let's go shank Solomon together." Senpai smiled as he looked back

Yes, everything was good once again.

"Wait, that's the second time you said Solomon. You, you can't possibly mean…" Miss Olga's eye widened as she focused on that piece of information.

"Oh," Senpai perked up. "Yes, that's our true enemy, Solomon, the King of Magic. He's the one who commands the Demon Pillars, the cause of the Singularities—there are seven of them by the way—and the instigator of the Incineration of Humanity." Senpai said with a smile.

Miss Olga was quiet as she digested that information. She hummed and nodded as she accept that knowledge.

Then she fainted.

"Director!"


	7. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part VI

I moved to Miss Olga's side, my speed as a Servant allowed me to catch her before she fell to the ground. Although thinking about it, the picnic sheet was so soft and bouncy, that it was likely to easy take her impact, without any harm for her. Senpai really made this thing for multiple purposes.

I laid Miss Olga down on the sheet with her head resting on my lap.

Senpai sighed from where he was sitting. "Just let her rest for a minute. Frickin' drama queen." Senpai said shaking his head.

"Senpai, you purposefully kept trying to shock us with surprising information." I said back. Truly I didn't notice at first, but Senpai does like to throw Miss Olga off balance. He looks very pleased when he does so, even if he tries to hide it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away, not even hiding his mischievous smile.

"Mmmm," Miss Olga began to stir. She opened her eyes, to see Senpai in her line of sight waving, with Heroine X coping him. "Oh. The nightmare is real." She said before she began to sit up. I tried to help, but she gestured that she can handle herself from there.

"Mwahahahaha." Senpai laughed in a dry tone.

"Do you have any other terrifying information you want to say to me?" Miss Olga said with clenched teeth.

"...Yeah," oh? How unexpected for the first time, Senpai seemed hesitant about something.

"What, what is it?" Even Miss Olga was startled that there was something, to make the brutal rapid fire secret revealing Senpai, reluctant to share another world shattering truth egg.

"We'll get back to it in the end. For now, what we need to discuss are the Singularities, and how we'll plan for them." Senpai finally said.

"Alright, since you're the expert from the…'game' story, what can we expect." I guess for the Director the concept of her life as a game was disquieting. "Solomon would have a multitude of power abilities, actually how did he cause the Humanity's Incineration, what tools and methods did he use. He should be long dead, or was he immortal and lived till now?"

I wonder what I'm like as a game character. I can't really see my features as all that special or appealing. I'm likely a background character, or the help menu girl.

"I don't know."

Once more Senpai shocked us.

"W-what do you mean you don't know?" Miss Olga cried out.

"Calm down and let me clarify." Senpai put his hands up, but unlike his usual joking expression, he had a serious one for this topic. "I don't know the details, I never made it that far into game before I ended up here. I know the basics, and they are Solomon due to his magical abilities, and high rank in Clairvoyance, he is one of the Servants that can be summoned by Alaya in times of need. A Grand Servant, or specifically a Grand Caster. The Holy Grail War Ritual was originally copied from the summoning of the Grand Servants, so his container is much more powerful than a regular Servant's. Then there is the fact that those Demon God Pillars we mentioned, he has seventy two of his under his control."

"But how did a Servant manage to do all that? Who summoned him?" Asked the Director.

"He summoned himself."

"What?" The Director's jaw dropped. Mine did too.

"He's a Heroic Spirit powerful enough to qualify for a position to be summoned by Alaya, all due to his magic prowess. He can summon himself." Senpai shrugged.

I'm not sure how he is dismissive of that information.

Caster whistled in appreciation. "Damn, sounds like helluva tough customer. Makes me really wish I was summoned as a Lancer." Caster click his tongue as he thought about the situation some more. "Although I hate to admit I might not be able to do it alone. I imagine you have a way for us to gain allies, right, Master?"

"There are a few; one, we can summon Servants without having to carry most of the cost, using Saint Quartz, those stones I had you pick up earlier, from the defeated Servants." Said Senpai. "The second way, is to contract Servants we ally with in other Singularities and convince them to come with us."

"Saint Quartz?" I asked.

"Stones filled with divine power. A crystallization of concepts that can decide the future. Think of them as a byproduct of the Singularities, born from all the energy thrown around to create them." Explained Senpai.

"And Servants drop them when they are defeated?" Asked Miss Olga.

"Sounds like game loot." Said Heroine X.

"Basically they are." Senpai nodded in agreement. "They are items that can allow the summoning of Servants, act as a substitute for Command Seals, and are the highest grade magical item ingredient."

"Then we must collect any that are formed, or do they all turn into Servants?" Asked Miss Olga.

"No, no, they don't become Servants." Senpai shook his head and clarified. "They are formed from high magical energy left in places in the Singularities. So, you can find them in dropped from a defeated Servant, or in places with high number of enemies."

"I see, then we should find them before the Singularity collapses…" Miss Olga trailed off before looking up.

"Director?" I wondered why she trailed off.

"Why is it that the Singularity isn't collapsing?" Asked the Director. "We have already retrieved the cause of the anomaly in history, so shouldn't we be feeling the effect of the correction already? Actually isn't this cave sturdy given that Servant battle took place here."

"The cavern the place where the Greater Grail Ritual is housed in, it's not gonna collapse so easily. Flavors in an effort to use the grail against us, likely tried not to damage the system while removing it. So this place is thankfully still holding up. As for the Singularity?" Senpai smiled as he tilted his head. "As you said, it's an anomaly in the History of Man, it's gonna take a while to self-correct completely. It's not gonna up and vanish in a second. We likely have weeks or even a few months before the Singularity is fully removed."

" _Months?_ " Shouted the Director.

"It's not like positive effects can't already be seen…" Senpai looked up, struggling to explain. "Well, you would need stuff like the equipment in Chaldea to verify, but history is already starting to mend and get back to the right course. It's just us within the Singularity can't see the effects at the moment."

"That's right," Miss Olga held her chin in though. "Temporal effects can only be accurately viewed by an outside observer." She said mostly to herself. "Alright, so we have time to gather resources and prepare. You mentioned seven Singularities, tell me, what are they?" She order.

"I can't."

"What?" The Director's eyes widened in shock. "You don't know!?"

"I can't, as in literally I can't tell you otherwise we lose." Senpai said with a pained look.

"How the hell does that make sense?" Miss Olga shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

"Clairvoyance, remember? If we were still in Chaldea I wouldn't worry about security issues, but being within space-time means he can see us if he chooses." Said Senpai.

"That's...how can we plan anything then?" The Director ask with her face paling. "In fact how do you know, he doesn't know everything you gained from the Recurrence Event?"

"Given how Flavors was surprised by the things we did when we fought him—because yes I did use those methods before and they didn't work." Senpai added before he could be interrupted. "We thankfully have a chance. I think Solomon can only see the final loop in a Singularity, but not everything beforehand. So while I can't tell you about other Singularities so we don't give away the advantage, we can prepare in as best we can where we are."

"So you're saying to just trust you blindly?" Said Miss Olga.

"Given the whole time travel aspect, what I'm saying is, the best method of planning would be for me to only talk about the Singularity we land in. Because if I tell you beforehand he might alter the events in them. Admittedly, he did look down on the player in the game, just expecting everything to go as he planned, without acting at all once the Singularities where in place, but here in this situation I don't want to depend on that." Senpai argued back. "Worst case scenario…No, better not mention that at all."

"So what actions can we take, Senpai?" I asked.

"We gather resources in this place. Food, water, equipment, anything we can carry, doesn't matter if it's nailed down. If it's useful for us, we take it. I know some spells that can miniaturize items and some to make a Bag of Holding."

"Wait, you're an Average One?" Asked the Director.

"Hmm? No, no. My Element is Ether. I'm not good at any one thing, but I can learn anything, and Runes can help me for any effect or spell type I want." Senpai then rolled his eyes." Also, you know, I had infinite times to learn stuff."

"Don't get cheeky with me, Chaser." The Director said, scolding him. Senpai grinned, like he found a playmate. "Anything else to discuss?" Miss Olga ignored his attempt to annoy her.

"..." Senpai lost his joking manner and sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah there is. Tell me, Olga, do you know how Deamon Possessions happen? I'm not trying to an asshole, but just please humor me."

Miss Olga was surprised by the non-sequitur but answered him nonetheless. "It tends to seem like a random event, but it happens when Deamons attach themselves to a person. When they do, they start to impose their imaginary selves over the body of the host, however most people die from the strain of such transformations." She explained.

"And Deamons are formed from wishes or curses made from humanities thoughts and desires made manifest, right?" Senpai continued.

"That's right," Miss Olga nodded waiting to see where he was going.

"So given that as we discussed, Solomon has the skill of Clairvoyance to see into the past and future, and that he can command Demon Gods, is it not possible that his plan to end mankind begin before or upon his death." Senpai sudden brought the subject back around, although, the implication hinted at something deeply sinister.

"What, what do you mean? What does that has to do with anything?" Asked Miss Olga.

"...Oh." Caster seemed to have realized something.

"'Oh'? What 'oh'? What is it?" The Director looked from Senpai to Caster and back.

"I'm saying that since demons are made from curses, and Solomon's plan began three thousand years ago, it is possible that," Senpai stopped himself, shaking his head. "No, not mincing words. Olga," Senpai held Miss Olga's gaze with a firm, yet apologetic look.

"Y-ye, what?"

"Solomon had planted his Demon Gods into the Magic Crest of certain Magi bloodlines, so that the carrier of those crest would eventually be transformed into Demon Gods to do his bidding when the time comes in certain eras."

...Senpai, I know you're trying to help, but this whole 'reveal all the important plot points in the first episode' thing is mentally exhausting.

"No...no, you can't mean…" Miss Olga shook her head in denial.

"So Olga, Lev was a Magus whose bloodline went all the way back to before the Christian era. And the question is...how old is yours?"


	8. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part VII

"NO! I won't, I will not turn into—"

"Calm down." Senpai's voice thankfully seemed slam down on Miss Olga's panic before she turned hysterical.

"Senpai," I scolded at his treatment of the Director. I held her shoulders to support her and let her know someone was here for her. "Can't you please take it easy on the Director?"

"I'm sorry, Mash." He shook his head. "But we really don't have that luxury."

"So what's the plan, Master?" Caster injected into the situation so we could focus on a solution.

"First, Olga, chill. You're not going to be taken by a Demon God instantly. It's a process that takes from weeks to even years. You don't have any signs of it happening, and unless Solomon actively going out of his way, it is not something that is likely to happen anytime soon." Senpai explained. "Also, I know how to perform spiritual surgery, and I'm good enough that I don't need all day. An hour would be plenty for me."

"DO YOU ENJOY STRESSING ME OUT!?" Miss Olga roared, being fed up with Senpai's constant revelations, which is instantly has a solution to, or just tell us not to worry about the existential horror of it.

"A little," he admitted shamelessly.

"GRRAAGH!"

For the next while, I had to hold Miss Olga back from physically strangling Senpai, who was wearing a 'sorry but not really' smile.

"Honestly Senpai, you seriously have a…" Was Miss Olga always this strong? I'm trying to hold her back, but I can't. "...bad habit that will…" The strength in my arms was waning. My eyes felt very heavy and my head felt very light. "...get you into…"

"Olga. Olga, stop for a second!" Senpai looked panicked. Did he reflect on his actions?

"...trouble." The mattress really was soft. I could feel it hugging me. It was nice.

So nice, my breath was going away. I was so tired. My body doesn't want to move. It's functions are slowing down.

I could see Senpai's worried face. He was saying something about being okay.

Hehe. He looked better like that, when he's trying to help someone, not when he's scheming.

Everything was going dark, and I understood I was dying.

=x=x=x=x=

 _Mysterious Heroine X (_ _Assassin_ _Totes Saber) POV_

The instant Mash started to faint, I could feel the sheet I was sitting on began to move with a massive amount of restorative spells. It slipped from under everyone without any friction, and rolled around Mash like she was a burrito. Only her head was left out. Makes sense. No one wants to die choking in a burrito. That would be humiliating. Kinda like how Grand Chancellor Merlin keeps getting his ass handed to him by a fuzzy squirrel whenever they meet.

"Mash! Mash! What happened to her? You, explain!" The silver haired tsundere shouted at my Master.

"One of the effect of using the incomplete form of the Bleeding Lance is that it causes its user to experience death. A byproduct on the part of it's legend about Galahad returning the spear along with the grail back to heaven. Also yes, the Heroic Spirit, Mash contracted to was Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table." Master said quickly while checking on Cinnamon Roll Girl. He looked like he had everything well in hand. Guess timeloops pay in having nothing phase you.

"W-will she be okay?" Olga asked.

"Yes. While it's to experience death, it's only in the sense of knowing what it feels like to die. Thankfully it doesn't actually kill you...as long as your health is okay." Master said as he added his own healing spells on Mash.

"But Mash's physical condition, would it impend her?"

"No, thankfully as a Demi-Servant she's as good as she could be until her expiration date."

Expiration date?

"Is Mash an event character?" I asked.

"Uuuh?" Master actually had to think about this. Guess Mash was originally an obscure character. "In a sense, but—No, no. She's a main character."

"Ah plot armor guaranteed. Gotcha." I nodded in understanding.

"Would you two stop talking about useless nonsense," Olga Marie growled out, as she waved her glowy hands. Likely a spell to figure out what's going on with Eggplant Shield Girl, or to look cool like she's doing something. Merlin tended to do the second a lot. "She seems physically and spiritually fine" She let out a sigh. "In fact don't you have a lot of healing spells on this thing." Olga pointed to the sheet roll.

"It's just in case. Also I made it with the original idea being to heal one of you should you end up dismembered or cut in half." Said Master shrugging.

Sounds like a flesh wound problem.

"W-w-wait, dismembered? Cut in half? Aren't you exaggerate too much? I mean how likely is that to happ—"

"Too much." Master deadpan voice slammed down on her argument. "It happened far too much."

"O...oh, I s-see." And Olga was traumatized again.

"Welp, anyways, we spent enough time here, and most of the important points were said." Then Master proceeded to grab and carry the Demi-Servant Roll Up in a bridal carry.

"Eeh!?" And there's the blush. "W-what are you doing with Mash?"

Olga seriously needs to get laid.

"We need to change locations. I already know a good place to set up in the commercial district, and we'll get supplies easily there." Master began heading to the exit. "Also this cavern is like the setting of every horror movie. We shouldn't sleep here."

Wait, if we're going to leave then, "hey Master, did you get the Saint Quartz from Black Saber?"

"Yep," he said without turning around. "Got three with me. There are eleven left we're gonna have to go get. Hurry up, it's a long walk." Dog Caster and Silver Tsundere began following him.

"We could always cut travel time with my ship, you know." I said. It's like Master didn't know all my abilities. Wasn't he a game nerd? Shouldn't he know my character stats in and out.

Everyone stopped and turned around.

"Your—You have your ship? And it works?" The others were confused. Master however was disbelieving. That was insulting to my pride. What, did he think I was a bad driving crashing my ship wherever I go or something?

"Of course I have it and it works at maximum power. It's one of my Noble Phantasms, after all." I held my fist to my chest in pride.

"Noble _what?_ " Why was Master the one most surprised? Shouldn't you know this? No wonder you got stuck in the timeloop for so long. You're a noob.

A few moments later, we were all on my magnificent Dun Stallion II and rocketing through the hole Bersercar made with what I was told was a Kool-Aid Man impression, and widening said hole all the while. Dun Stallion didn't have a scratch obviously, because my baby was that awesome.

Everyone appreciated my ship and my driving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Dammit, now I wish Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend were here. I forgot how much fun charioting was!"

"HEEEELLLL YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And Mash was unresponsive.

Of course I made sure the ship's internal cameras took pictures of everyone and their reactions. For posterity.


	9. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part VIII

We parked Dun Stallion II on top of a mall building. Surprisingly, it wasn't as overrun with reanimated skeletons as I expected. Guess this place wasn't explored on the game map. Thinking about it, I should ask Michael what type of game I was in. Likely RPG, although I am definitely waifu material, so maybe I have my own hack & slash title.

"Cu, go ward off the whole floor, and when you're done, make a pulse-making purifying ward on the whole building." Michael said, as he laid the Mash Roll on a large bed. The room we were in was definitely a presidential wing.

"Sure thing. It's kinda relaxing that there aren't anymore enemy Servants around." Said Caster Hound.

"Is this a hotel or a mall?" I asked.

"Both," Michael answered me first. "Don't let your guard down. It is possible for remnants of the defeated Servants gather and form, a degraded copy of them given the sheer mana in the air. A Shadow Servant basically. This area is in comparison low on the mana concentration in Fuyuki, so even if they form, an early warning system should tell us if there are any problems. While they aren't an issue to an actual Servant, I'd rather not taunt Murphy, you hear me?"

Hear, hear! I nodded at Michael's words.

"Alright, alright, I get you, Master. I'll clean up and you look after the girls." The Caster-who-should-be-Lancer said. "If that's the case though, wouldn't putting heavy protections like a ward that constantly destroys malice-filled monsters, be like a giant beacon for them?"

"Yeah, but guess what Shadow Servants drop when they are killed." Said Michael.

"Oooh, we're farming now." I said in realization.

"Ah, I see. But even if degraded, there would still be Saber and Berserker. Those aren't the type we should let them come at us, at their own pace." Said Blue Caster. Blue Caster? Yeah, Blue Caster. That's what I'm settling on.

"Shadow Heracles should only be able to pull the resurrection skill once. So we only need to kill him two times." Michael explain.

"Neat," said Blue Caster.

"Also without someone ordering, or guiding him, he's likely to stay where he died."

"That opens up the possibility of Shadow Saber, taking him with her when she comes for us. Odds are her copy would have a lot of resentment." Blue Caster argued.

"Maybe, but the first one we have to worry about would be the other Servants. Once we finish fortifying the place, we'll hunt down the other four when they materialize. Saber and Heracles would be last because naturally the stronger you are, the more energy you need for your shtick." Michael got a chair and sat in front of the TV and opened him. There was nothing on. "Oh right I forgot," Michael snapped his finger. "Shadow Servants can't use Noble Phantasms. Their existence isn't coherent enough for them to have that."

"Oooh, that makes things so much easier." Michael glared at Blue Caster for invoking Murphy like that. Caster just laughed at Master's expression. "Alright, alright. Relax, I'm going boss, but if something happens…" Blue Caster began Michael raised up his sleeve and revealed three Command Seals.

"Huh, where did they—Oooh, right."

"Yep, three for every new Servant contract, plus the Chaldea renewables." Said Master Michael like an exposition character.

"Right, right. Okay then. Call if there any trouble." Blue Caster turned around and de-astralized, I could feel his presence moving away from the room.

Michael began writing his Special Magic Letters on the TV's edge. Special because they were more powerful than normal Magic Letters. Sure you can get into the technicalities, of them being called Runes and all, but let's be honest they're basically Magic Letters, from the Magical Alphabet from the Magical Language. Because that's how these things always are.

"X, can you guard the room?" Said Michael, having finish hacking the TV with magic to show all the entrances with magical infrared.

"Roger!" I de-astralized.

And stayed right where I am.

Master Michael talking with Director Olga Marie alone? That sounded like a very important plot scene.

Also because he said 'guard the room', not 'guard outside the room'. Being technically correct is the best form of correct.

I used my Presence Concealment to hide that I was there. While I am a Saber, obviously, I was made to assassinate Sabers, thus I despicably have this Skill. I don't use it of course, I assassinate my targets fair and square. But this isn't an assassination, I'm just eavesdropping. This is totally the correct way to use this Skill.

"Are you okay?" Michael turned his chair around to face Olga, who was sitting on a chair next to Mash's bed.

"What do you think?" She hissed at him.

"..." Michael actually pulled the silent treatment, and just stared at Olga, waiting for her to say more.

"Tell me, how...how many times have we had this conversation?" Said Olga. Oooh, that's a very important question.

"'This conversation' me telling you about how Demon God possession works? Me telling you about Solomon? Or something else? Actually," he continued before she could answer. "Let me just give you the definitive answer to the question of 'did we have this conversation before' for good, okay?" Michael took a deep breath. "Yes. Any type or form of conversation, from my perspective, we likely had. Many times. However I can not recall all of them, simply because I've been stuck in the loop for so long, I can't retain all the information even with Record Magecraft."

"You know Record—No, of course you would." Olga said to herself.

"I need it to retain the important and relevant info. Plus if I forget the skills I learned, then there would be no point in them, and it would have been time wasted. Also, I needed to access things from my long-term memory to prepare, for once we leave this Singularity for the next ones." Michael voice was melancholic. Damn heavy moments.

"How...how come you didn't stop trying to break the Recurrence, and just escape?" She asked.

"Oh I tried. Doesn't last long. Eventually Heracles finds me."

"Oh."

"Yeep."

"So then…" Olga looked down. Defeated. It's like looking to a mirror. Before the Kaleidoscope thing. "What should I do?"

"Carry out your mission and job as the Director of Chaldea." Said Michael.

"You're asking me to give him the entire history of my family. It's not even three thousand years old. Nowhere even close." Said Olga, looking at Michael with pleading eyes. "You have been in the Recurrence Event for a long time, right? Can't you just cast a protection over it?" Her eyes widened as if a certain idea came to her mind. "Couldn't you exorcise someone already possessed by the Demon God?"

"In order, if a bloodline is more than two thousand, which yours is, I would suspect it. It's best to nip a potential problem in the bud. Before you ask I did study yours, so I know it's there, like a background program you don't realize is there. I only found out by accident. It's inactive don't worry, but it is something to be dealt with. Also, no. I can't affect it in anyway. I can't remove it, as it would be the same as destroying the Magic Crest. I can't cast a shield locking it off, as it doesn't change that it is there, and I can't tamper with its nature too much, as that's would be like a giant siren telling Solomon something is up. As for exorcise…" Michael looked away, his eyes haunted. Reminded me of the hill—Nope! Not going there. "I'm sorry. But even with everything I gained, there are still a lot of stuff I can't do anything about. I am not a Magus on the level of Solomon, even after all this time, I can't match him or any other Caster for that matter. Not in any real fight anyways. In a scripted fight of course I can win, but that luxury is gonna be gone soon."

Michael looked at his hand for a moment to see it shaking. He instantly closed it, and the shaking stopped.

"I see," Olga said as resignation fell on her face. "Please make the preparations for the surgery."

"Cheer up," Michael said smiling, causing Olga to frown. "I'm going to compensate you for all those spells. I can give you Rune Stones with the Primordial Runes recorded in them. I know quite a bit about Alchemy, I can theoretically make a Philosopher's Stone, although I admit it would take me a far longer than Paracelsus to make it. So you can expect it in a year, if you told me to work on it, and obviously not while we're jumping through history and all that."

Olga just sat back staring at Michael with a dumbfounded expression.

"...Just like that?" She asked. "You tell me to give up everything, and then say, you'll pay me back by giving me Primordial Runes and a Philosopher's Stone." She let out a laugh in disbelief.

"Just like that," Michael shrugged. "Life is unreasonable, but that doesn't mean only bad things happen randomly. Sometime good things can happen for no reason too."

"..." Olga took a deep breath, covered her face with her hand, and let out a muffled scream. "Alright," she quickly removed her hands, and stood up. "You go finish things up with Caster and Assassin, get the Saint Quartz and come back. I'll be here looking after Mash."

"Okay," Michael stood up, and then went around the room, writing up more of his Special Magic Letters. "I'll make some quick wards and protections to work with what Cu is putting up. Don't worry it won't interfere with what he's doing."

"You already know how to work in conjunction with him." Olga said with a hand on her hips, a small smile beginning to show up on her face.

"You're catching on," Michael grinned. He looked at Mash for a second and turned back to what he was doing. "Mash is be fine now and just sleeping. Let her have her rest, but If anything happens immediately wake her up."

"Very well," Olga nodded.

Michael finished his warding, I felt it wash over me, recognize me as friendly and kept working. That was pretty fast. Not bad, Master.

"I should be back with the Servants in an hour at most. In the meantime just eat the snacks in the mini-bar, or take some food from the fridge. It's not like we have to pay for it." He chuckled.

As Michael left the room, I quickly rushed ahead of him, and materialized to make it seem like I was guarding things outside the whole time.

"Already done, Master?" I asked in complete innocence.

"...Yeah" Why did Michael give me a deadpan look like that? "Because you forgot to turn off your side of the telepathy."

"...Oh."


	10. Singularity F (Fuyuki) Act II Part Final

"Master, I think you stabbed him enough times." After Michael stabbed his created spear into Shadow Archer for the twentieth time, Blue Caster had been trying to intervene.

Well, he had been trying to intervene for a while, but though to let Michael get it out of his system first. Turns out Michael really hated Red Archer's looks, that once we immobilized him, he just started throwing everything he could at him in overkill mode.

Honestly, taking out the other Servants had been easier in comparison, as we ambushed Shadow Assassin. Hunted down Shadow Rider and Shadow Lancer before they would figure out what going on. We froze Shadow Berserker and my blades each counted as a separate Noble Phantasm, so killing him with one slice of each was simple. Shadow Saber was tough but with both myself and Blue Caster against her, with Michael playing long-range support, it was simple enough.

In-between fighting Shadow Servants, Master went with us and raided a few convenience stores, some cloth stores, an arcade, nik-naks from here and there, and we even found a functioning motorbike! Michael and I planned to upgrade the hell out of it.

Then we came over Shadow Archer, where Master really wanted to make sure he suffered.

"Yeah, you're right," Shadow Archer's Spirit Origin had been destroyed for a while now. "Just in case," and he stabbed the spear into the silhouette Servant's brain. It stopped moving. "Much better." Michael turned to us with a wide smile. "So, that's all the Servants and Shadow Servants, there are only five major locations of high concentration of mana. You'll find a lot of skeletons there." The Shadow Servant's body was dispersing in the background, while Michael cheerfully spoke. "X, you should go take care of that and get those Saint Quartz, while Cu and I will go back and prepare the operating room. See you back at the hotel, alright?"

Ah, damn. I'll have to be the one to do the work. Thankfully I'm pretty quick, and the enemies are literally made of bones with no muscle on them. Taking care of them was a cinch, which only took so long due to how many there were.

I got the five Saint Quartz and made my way back, however as I neared the room Michael and Blue Caster where in—I could feel it. The whole floor felt like a hospital room, and the actual room felt like the inside of a holy sauna to my senses—I caught the tale end of an important conversation. Dammit, sounded like I missed some important plot shtick, I should have finished those skeletons quicker.

Naturally I activated my Presence Concealment. This wasn't an assassination after all.

"...Too many things don't add up about you're planning Master, yet you're not blindly rushing with desperation. You actually have this planned out, even though it's the first time that, as you said, things worked out so perfectly. So I have to wonder how are you managing that?" Said Blue Caster dramatically.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a big sigh before placing his arms by his sides.

"I really hate when you're perspective like this, Cu." Said Michael with a tired look in his eyes. Oh damn, am I gonna see some big important plot point early that only becomes relevant later on? Wait. Doesn't this mean Blue Caster is gonna die? Wasn't his Luck better as a Caster?

"The whole rush of important info and decisions may work the girls, but I noticed how worried you got whenever I stayed quiet. I guess you knew me well enough to know, I try to calm down and think, whenever I needed to figure out what's going. So out with it already, what's kept the Recurrence going when you couldn't possibly reach the grail each time?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who gave you that Rune Crown? Even with the Recurrence that's not something human hands could make."

"I can't tell you."

"Why did you know what to do when you finally broke the Recurrence?"

"I _can't_ tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Blue Caster growled out.

" _Won't._ " Michael answer back just the same.

Everytime Michael answered he sounded more tired and pained. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"You said you sucked at Divinations, yet know how to save them? How does that work? ...Michael Chaser, did you mak—" Blue Caster's eyes widened at some internal realization, but what he was about to say was cut off by Michael's shout.

" _Cu Chulainn, do not utter another word!_ " Michael shouted, and a Command Seal lit up from his arm and vanished. It was clearly an accident, the look of horror on my Master's face was proof of that. "I'm sorry," he stumbled back till he was leaning on a giant stone altar table covered in Runes behind him. I guess that's the operating table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Michael looked down, his hand covering half of his face as tears ran down his face. "I didn't mean that."

Blue Caster seemed to try saying a few words before shrugging and giving up. He approached Michael, and I went close to protect my Master. I didn't think Cu Chulainn would harm him, but the situation was volatile already. Cu Chulainn placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled when Michael's eyes met him, trying to show no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry, Cu. I'm really sorry." Michael rubbed his tears off. "But I can't afford anyone guessing or suspecting. I hoped if I rushed things before we moved on, you would be too busy to notice."

Blue Caster stood straight, and shrugged while smirking. He gestured with his hand a 'what can you do?' motion.

Michael chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I guess that's true." It sounds like I'm hearing a one-sided conversation. Oh, right Master-Servant telepathy. "And you're right, what I'm going to do is give Olga a Servant-like existence. Something like that would help her if I can't manage to get her a grail in time. And yeah I did want to use your life for it. It won't kill you. I think if you are summoned again as a Caster, you will remember this conversation with me."

Caster raised an eyebrow, then made a 'don't worry about it' gesture. Then walked away with his hands behind his head, then stopped and looked back at Michael with a wide grin.

"I already know how scary Olga is," Michael pinched his nose. "Can you please not give me nightmares about, what she might be able to do after this?"

Blue Caster laughed, or rather, his actions were those of laughter but no sound came out.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh your ass off. Whatever." Michael waved him off, before a frown came to his face. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Blue Caster waved him off this time, before looking and pointing at him.

"I'm not," Michael shook his head. "What I'm doing isn't out of selflessness. Rather unlike Heroes I don't want to sacrifice anything."

Blue Caster flicked his finger on Michael's forehead then...yeah I have no way to tell what he was saying. It looked like he was giving, what I'm sure is, an inspirational speech if Michael's look is anything to go by, but I can't hear or tell a damn thing about it.

"Thanks, Cu," Michael looked away with a small smile. He then took a big breath, and looked back his eyes filled with determination. "Alright then, we have a long day ahead of us. Three rituals, including one to make a trap-slash-bomb and one magical surgery. Let's go."

Cu Chulainn answer Michael's resolve with a grin of his own.

"By the way, what the fuck is taking X so long?"

Oh shit! I quickly got out of the floor, made my presence felt at the building's entrance and went up to meet Michael and Cu Chulainn.

Playing charades with Blue Caster was fun while it lasted.

=x=x=x=x=

 _Mash POV_

I woke up to ceiling that looked like, it would be found in a victorian home.

"Hey!" I looked to the side to see Senpai greeting me, with a wide grateful smile. "Morning, well it's not morning and it never is here, but glad to have you back with us."

"Yes you really worried us, Mash." Said Miss Olga.

"Yo, nice to have you back." Miss X gave me a thumbs up from her place by the TV. The TV works in the apocalypse?

I felt my face heat up from worrying them, but I was kinda glad too.

"Mash, do you recall what happened?" Senpai said as he sat next to me on the bed. His tone reminded me of Dr. Roman when he was about to get into a heavy subject.

"We were discussing the Singularities, Solomon, Demon Gods and other related topics. Then I…" I felt my throat went dry as I remember. I wet my mouth and swallowed to continue. "I died."

"You didn't," Senpai quickly said to reassure me. "But you experienced what it's like. One of the negative side effect to using the Bleeding Lance in it's incomplete form, is the reenactment of the part of its legend, related to its return to heaven with its wielder."

"...Oh." I realized what that meant.

"Not only that, but let me say from my experience of knowing, that if you use the lance multiple times, you _will_ die for real." Senpai looked very serious. I nodded as I understood the weight of what he was telling me.

"So I mustn't—"

"Don't even think about using it."

"Eh?" I thought he meant we'll be using it sparingly.

"There will always be a solution. Trust me, I know how to handle the enemies we'll face, so from now on, never use that lance unless—No. The only time you will ever have to use it will be against Solomon, and that's it. I can accept that level of risk, but no more. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, senpai."

"No, you don't understand. Mash, we need everything advantage we can get," Master showed me his two Command Seals. "I want you to promise me, to give me your word, that you won't use the Lance except against Solomon. It is very likely that we'll meet Servants who can mess with our minds, so even if I tell you to. _Don't use the Lance_. I would need three Command Seals anyways for you to use it efficiently like you did before." Said Senpai.

"Then why tell me not to use it, if it need three Command Seals?" I wondered about that.

"Because you're the type of idiot who would somehow learn to summon and use the Lance without telling me, for some stupid reason, like not worrying me, which will inevitably lead stupid situations that would be overly complicated when they really shouldn't be." He said in exasperation.

I frowned at Senpai's explanation. I wouldn't do something like that, I would just keep the Lance as a trump card, not use it willy nilly.

"Maaash," as if sensing my thoughts Senpai grabbed my head like a grab fruit. "Give me your word, because you look like you're thinking of something stupid."

"Owie, owie, okay Senpai. I promise. I give my word, if I learn to use the Lance, I won't use it except against Solomon". I cradled my head as he let go. Why does Senpai's grip hurt when I'm a Servant? Wait, it didn't hurt. It's just phantom pain because I expected it to hurt.

"Good, I really don't want to use a Command Seal on this, Mash. So don't make me regret it. We need those to get out of dangerous situation, that we'll sadly end up in whether we want to or not." Said Senpai shaking his head in sorrow.

"Honestly, unlike you, Mash has her head on straight. I expect her to pull you out of stupid situations you land yourself in." Said the Director.

"That's why she's the best Servant for me." Senpai said with a grin.

"Senpai, that's not a compliment." I found myself confused on the current situation. "Also, Senpai, where are we? How did we get here? Where's Caster and why is the Director wearing his clothes? Also...did you lose weight?" I had to blink a few times at that. Senpai wasn't really unhealthy before, just a normal modern person. So not exactly fit. Now he looked like an olympic sprinter.

"Ooooh boy. Alright here's what been going on." Senpai sat in a chair next to the bed, took a deep breath, and gave me the widest fake smile he could. "We're at the Hyatt Hotel, we came here because they had a mall, and stores with supplies for us to raid. We came here by X's is gone, and I used his Spirit Origin to give Olga a more 'real' body, so she's now a Demi-Servant like you with all of Caster Cu's skills and abilities. She's still getting the hang of them though."

"You try having an entire new set of muscle memories, skill and instinct grafted onto you and tell me how you handle it." Cried out Director Caster Olga.

"As for your last question, I went to the gym." He grinned.

"Really?" My eyebrow raised and I blinked a few times at the unexpected answer.

"Ha! No, no." Senpai snorted. "I used a ritual to optimize my body using my memories of all the physical activity I did during the loops." He grinned like he was proud of himself.

To this new information, I did the most logical, sensible and mature thing.

I took a deep breath and calmly said:

" _I'VE ONLY BEEN ASLEEP FOR A FEW HOURS, AND YOU ALREADY KILLED CASTER AND DID EXPERIMENTAL RITUALS ON YOURSELF AND THE DIRECTOR!?_ _ **CAN YOU NOT BE LEFT ALONE, FOR ONE MINUTE, WITHOUT CAUSING SOME CATASTROPHE, SENPAI!?**_ "

=x=x=x=x=

After I calmed down, and all of us gather our equipment and resources, we went to the rooftop where Heroine X's ship was parked.

"This, this is an actual spaceship." I said as I looked on in awe.

"Yep, trust me, you missed one hell of a ride, the first time around." Senpai said in excitement. Miss Olga on the other hand groaned.

We loaded up everything on the ship and took our seats.

"So everyone ready?" Asked Senpai.

"You never said how we're going to reach the other Singularities." Said Director Caster Olga. ...I need an easier name to use.

"Mash, the Holy Grail, please." I release the grail from within my shield and handed it to Senpai. Oddly enough, he took it on a tray and held it warily in front of him, as if he didn't want to directly touch it.

"The way the whole functions is that, when used to make a Singularity I suspect a great deal of energy, was already used to have it work at full functionality. However once we take it and cut it off from sustaining the Singularity, all the energy within it is gone, and it need a new dose in order to operate again." Senpai explained. "You can still use it, but it would mostly be small scale stuff like permanently empowering a Servant or some such. Or make feasts, etc."

"I don't think that counts as small, Senpai."

"Compared to what it is usually used? Trust me, Kouhai, it is."

"Okay," I felt my lips try to twitch into a smile at him calling me 'Kouhai'.

"So, how do we get it to function correctly?" Asked Miss Olga.

"Like this." Senpai dropped ten Saint Quartz into the golden cup.

"So the Saint Quartz will charge it up?" Miss Olga noted.

"Yes but sadly this isn't enough."

"What? You're not just saying that to shock us, are you?" Said Miss Olga.

"Sorry, I'm not. We need thirty Saint Quartz to use the Holy Grail at full capacity, and have it retain its functionality and structure afterwards."

"Senpai," I realised when he implied. "Do that mean there is a suboptimal method to using the grail?"

"Good job, Kouhai." Senpai patted my head. Heh, this felt nice.

"So there is a way?" Asked Miss Olga.

"Using ten quartz, we can activate the grail and make a wish, and it will fulfill it no problem. However, in the place of the missing quartz, and-slash-or energy needed, the grail will use itself as energy to fulfill the wish." Said Senpai.

"...So we can only use it once." Miss Olga looked trouble.

"Yep," Senpai sighed heavily. "We're gonna have to jump from one Singularity to the next, using one grail after the other unless we gain _a lot_ of quartz or find an additional grail."

"We're leaving way too much to chance." Miss Olga grimced.

"Maybe, but we still have a shot, were we had none before."

"Why not use the grail to go and save Chaldea before it's destruction?" I asked, hoping dearly that I stumbled on a hidden option that can help everyone.

"We already talked about—Oh right, you were asleep for that," Miss Olga paused to collect her thoughts. "One, the enemy also has a Holy Grail of their own. Multiple even. We can't wish the destruction of Chaldea way as they can cancel our wish with a grail of their own. Two, we can't travel to the point before Chaldea's destruction, not because of some time paradox. We would be well away from our own 'selves' that we would be safe, but rather we don't have the forces necessary to defend Chaldea from whatever destroyed it."

"And three," Senpai took on from Miss Olga. "Fujimaru and Kishinami were with us when we Rayshifted, yet I never found them here. Ergo…" He paused and grinned at me.

"They likely landed in another Singularity." I couldn't contain my joy at the realization. I was so, so glad.

"Yep! Now then, Mash you hold the grail while I make the wish and sent us on our destination."

My feelings of elation hit the brakes, as I suspected something may be wrong.

"Why...can't you touch the grail, Senpai?" I asked.

"Well, imagine yourself in a restaurant, you go to the counter, and order a lot of stuff, then when you finally get your order, and you're halfway to leaving, before remembering one that thing you wanted to get. You go back to the counter, but you see there are already other people, and the cashier is now glaring at you and looking like he was planning to kick you out if you asked for anything else." Senpai gave a very convoluted example.

"I would say the restaurant has a very bad customer service."

"Yeah, but it's the only one there, and there is nothing you can do about it, and the workers are reality warper who set the rules. Best not piss them off. Now go order the extra fries in my place." Senpai chuckled at his own joke as he took my arm, and I grasped the cup. "I wish upon the Holy Grail!"

The grail and quartz within it glowed intensely. The whole ship was shaking as space around it starting distorting.

"Oh boy, these readings are amazing!" Shouted Heroine X.

"Everyone hold on, this is gonna be a hell of a ride!" Shouted Senpai.

The ship floated, and then blasted off as the blue wormhole of Rayshifting engulfed us. We travelled smoothly straight through it, till we blasted through a glow of white light.

As we opened our eyes, we saw a different sky, a different world.

Heroine X landed the ship in a wide grassy meadow.

The second the ship doors opened, Senpai dashed out. I looked back to see the last bit of the grail vanish in sparks of golden particles.

I went after Senpai, wanting to ask him why he rushed out like that, but anything I could say died on my lips.

Senpai was looking at the sky with tears streaming down his face. He looked upon it with such awe, gratitude like he never saw something so beautiful.

"Blue…" He whispered. "The sky is blue."

I couldn't comprehend how enormous of a thing that meant to him, but I wanted to help him regardless.

"Yes, Senpai. It is."

For a while we stood there. Senpai watching the blue sky in absolute joy, and I was watching Senpai.

A cough interrupted our momentary peace.

"I'm sorry for breaking your celebration, but you need to debrief us on what this Singularity is, and we need to start looking for other Masters." Said Caster Olga.

"Well," Senpai had quickly dried his eyes, and use magic to create water and splash his face. "We are in Orleans, France in the year A.D. 1431 and as to where the other Masters are," Senpai pointed at something in the distance. "I would say the dragons attacks that flying fortress firing Ancient Greek pink lasers is probably a good start."

=x=x=x=x=

 **A/N:** Well even if it's a day late, Merry Christmas, everyone.

Also I wanted to mention I made a discussion thread on my forum here:

www dot fanfiction dot net / forum / The-Silver-Box / 189174 /

Just remove the spaces and replace "dot" with an actual dot.

There is also a link on my profile page.


	11. Orleans Prelude

**Orleans Prelude:  
Beginning the Comeback Concert**

 _Gudako POV_

I stood on top of the Vaucouleurs fortress wall, over the entrance gate. Kinda funny that the entrance was facing the same direction the dragon and zombie army were coming from. Or is it symbolic?

Jeanne would have probably liked the idea, of finally standing our ground and fighting, rather than all running away again.

Jeanne…

I could still hear those last words she shouted, before Medea teleported us away.

 _"La Pucelle!"_

Later on, Medea confirmed via scrying that Catgirl Archer, Dracula and the Black Knight Dude were all gone.

But so was Jeanne.

I've only gotten to know her a few short days. Two days if I was actually counting. Maybe even less than that. Yet I wanted to help her.

She tried to hide it but I could tell the whole Evil Side gone rampage situation was bothering her. But we didn't get a chance to find answers. Seriously, isn't the enemy too OP from the get go? Or rather too competent?

There was also that bob cut blond guy. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel he's responsible somehow. What did Evil Jeanne call him? Pretell? Pretally? Prelty? Some kind of starbucks drink name.

Either way, he gives me the creeps. Definitely not husbando material, even if he's handsome-ish.

I let out a sigh. Thinking of husbandos led to thinking of waifus, and thinking of waifus led to thinking of Mash. I need some Mashuium to replenish my energy in these depressing times.

"Enough," I slapped my face, to kick out the bad thoughts, and focus. "No more pessimism. Positivity, positivity!" I cried out pushing the air. That's right, we'll beat Evil Jeanne, find where Mashu, Newbie and Supergirl went, get back to Chaldea and fix everything.

"So that's where you were, Master?" Medea called out as she floated down next to me.

"Big Sis~." I know I sounded whiny, but I didn't like how she said Master. Like she was trying to put distance between us. "I told you to call me by my name." I said as I hugged her.

"A-ah, right." Big Sis Medea coughed to try and hide her blush and look important. "Yes, I'm the big sister." She gave a proud sigh.

Which in turn made her heavenly chest, even heavenlier. "Ah~ truly, Big Sister's 'big sisters' are the best." As I have come to appreciate as of late, Servant Boobs _are_ Best Boobs.

"What are you calling 'big sisters'?" Said Medea as she pulled on my ear.

"Ow, ow, Big Sis~ It hurts~." Oh come on, I'm still in emotional pain here!

Medea thankfully let go of my poor ear, as she let out a big sigh. "Good grief, and here I was worried you would be taking things badly." She really needs to relax. All that anxiety can't be good for her.

"I was, but then I snapped myself out of it!" I said while doing a Can-Do pose. "I can cry when it's all over, but right now we're alive. So we have to do our best with what we can." I crossed my arms as I nodded to myself. TV has taught me well, even if Rin-sensei was completely useless with it.

"Resilient, aren't you? I suppose that's a quality to be admired in the current situation." Medea said neutrally, but I knew the truth! She's trying to stealthy praise me. I accept that praise!

"Thank you! So how's Eli and Mozart?" I asked about the other Servants with us.

Speaking of Mozart, I really hate that we didn't find him earlier, I would have liked to have met Marie Antoinette. I wonder if she really is like history and actually liked cake? Maybe she knew some good recipes.

When Evil Jeanne and her group found me, Good Jeanne and Medea at La Charité, I had Medea teleport us away, empowered by a Command Spell, that we managed to reach Thiers. We met Elizabeth and Kiyohime there who were arguing about...I dunno. Being dragons of different cultures? Either way, we stopped their squabble, got them to make up, shake hands and all.

But we barely got a full day to rest before Evil Jeanne attacked us with _ten_ freaking Servants. Seriously, that's bullshit!

I don't remember all their names but I remember them. They were Dracula, Black Knight Dude, Catgirl Archer, Starbuck Name Creep, Bug-Eyes Priest, Sad Edward Scissorhands, Musketeer Trap, Hot Vampire Dominatrix, Serial Killer Bureaucrat, and Saint Martha.

Saint Martha I remembered because she just felt so out of place. Even more than Musketeer Trap.

Seriously. Attacking us with all your Servants? How's that fair! Shouldn't the Heroes be given a chance to make a shiny comeback!?

Right then, Jeanne said she would hold them back, and Medea...I went along with what she said and ran away. To make things worse, the only reason Evil Jeanne took as long as she did to catch up to us, was because she found Mozart and Marie on the way to get us. I know logically it's not my fault, but I feel things should have been different. If I was a better Master…

Well, I'm still gonna kick Evil Jeanne's ass! More Servants just means more EXP, right!?

"They are currently arguing over how the stage should be set for the acoustics, and how the 'concert' should be performed." Medea rolled her eyes at the word 'concert'. Oh right Medea was talking. No time for flashbacks. "I have made the drum towers closest to the image of her Noble Phantasm's sound towers. Bathory would be able to overlay her towers over them allowing her to cut the cost of her Noble Phantasm and use it repeatedly. However, Mozart suggested we just use the sound system to empower his Noble Phantasm to increase its range and power, thus the crux of the issue. I would appreciate if you deal with this post-haste so I can finish up the preparations before the Other Jeanne and her army arrives." Medea's tone was bored, but it was easy to tell she was annoyed. Better deal with this quick.

"Ah, I see." I looked back inside the castle to see Mozart and Eli shouting at one another on top of the unfinished stage. "Hey guys! Just take turns with your shows!" I called out.

"Eeeeh! Puppy, why do I have to share the stage with this pervert!?" Shouted the Idol Dragon Girl, pouting heavily.

"I don't mind subjecting our enemies to her horrendous voice, but do we have to listen to it as well!?" Said Wolfgang—even thinking about it again it is still a badass name—actually looking annoyed and not just his usual disheartened. "In fact there is no need for her to make any noise. This loud dragon has done enough to harm us, now she should just be quiet."

"I'll show you quiet!" Elizabeth growled as she turned to Mozart.

"Guys! Different shows allows the audience to not get bored of the same performer, and even see which one they like better and be excited for them to come back!" I shouted out. I really hope they don't go all out into actually fighting.

"Hmph!" Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I guess I can take the time to show how much better an idol is, to an old sack like you." Thankfully Elizabeth seemed to be fine turning this into a competition.

"Your audience would end up wanting to kill themselves, but I suppose it would make it easier for me to show them a better requiem." Said Mozart, holding his baton for emphasis.

Thankfully they both went their separate ways after that.

"Thank you for resolving that, Gudako." Said Medea, and no matter how neutral she sounded I knew she was glad.

"Heehee," so naturally I grinned back. "Oh right, did you find anymore of the Rainbow Rocks?"

"Ah, yes," Medea opened her hand, and magically two of the Rainbow Rocks appeared. "One was at the town of Domrémy, the other was actually around here."

"Cool!" I took them and put them in my side pack with the rest. "That makes eight! So we can summon two more Servants, and save the other two for healing, right?"

"From what I've also analyzed, they would also work as a replacement magical energy for Servants. Allowing multiple uses of Noble Phantasms if you are empty of energy or need to ease the magical drain upon you." Medea explained. "Personally, I suggest summoning only one more Servant, and keeping the rest for emergencies."

"But shouldn't we summon as many as we can on our side, to build up our advantage?" I asked.

"Incorporating new Servants into our strategies might be difficult, especially if they are a wildcard." Medea explained, and I think I was beginning to see the picture.

Medea was used to working on her own or manipulating others. Working with others probably isn't something she was used to. But she is also right on us needing to save some of the Rainbow Rocks in case the Servants on our side needed an emergency full heal. After all, this is gonna be a long fight.

"Alright then, one summons and save the rest." I finally said.

"I'm glad you agree, Master." Super Pout. "Sorry, Gudako. It's a force of habit." She raised her hand in a placing manner.

"...Okay, I guess I can't stay mad at you, Medea." I grinned, looking forward to what's next. "Time to summon a new Servant!"

=x=x=x=x=

A golden pillar erupted from the summoning circle.

"Queen of the Amazons, Penthesilea. I have complied with your summons. Listen, firstly, if Achilles is here, get him out here. Keeping him a secret will get you killed." Said the Muscular Amazonian Jailbait. Also when I look at her stats...

"HELL YEAH! WE ACTUALLY GOT SOMEONE STRONG, WHEN WE REALLY NEEDED IT!" I pumped both arms in the air. We seriously needed a break, and I am so glad we got something to fight back against that OP Evil Jeanne.

"..." The queen who was frowning till now smiled. "It seems I will enjoy working with you, Master." I smiled at her, then replayed what she said when she was summoned.

"Wait, what was that about me getting killed?"

=x=x=x=x=

It was finally time. As the sun was at its zenith, I could see the monster army crossing the hills to reach us, and as I suspect further away, is Evil Jeanne taking her time to get to us on Fafnir.

Guess Medea was right in her estimations about her presence hiding wards. Evil Jeanne saw through them eventually. ...Or maybe it was summoning Penpen that did it. (I don't call her that to her face by the way. At least not yet.)

"Are you nervous?" Medea asked next to me.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll run." I looked at my Servant, my Big Sis and grinned. "After all, this is the start of our counterattack!"

"That's right!" Elizabeth's voice comes from the speakers, as she stood with a mike on the stage in the middle of the fortress. "Light it up, Stage Designer!"

"That's not my name," Medea growled, but nonetheless flared her Od, and the fortress glowed physically and spiritually, as magic lit up the main pipes running through it.

"Good gosh, that lizard really is tiresome." Mozart sighed.

"Ha, maybe, but she does have the right mood." I laughed, feeling Eli's enthusiasm as well.

"Heh, I suppose I am looking forward to playing my part as well. Letting the noisy dragon yell at that first, should stun them to be laid down by my performance."

"I heard that, triangle hat!"

I laughed and grinned at their antics.

The fortress began to shake and then lifted off the ground.

"So this is how you will fight." Said the oddly calm Berserker, as she observed the coming army.

"Yep, we're gonna hit them big and hard, like they hit us. And hopefully if we are lucky all the other Servants will be stuck to the ground." I said.

"Luck rarely offers aid in the battlefield. Take note of it, but don't depend on it." Said Penthesilea. "You should have trained like I told you." She said frowning, or rather her face always seems to be like that.

"Hehe, I don't think a few hours would have made a difference. Also, I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea for the Master to be in the middle of the fight." I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'll acknowledge your strength is different than mine." The Amazon Queen focused back on the approaching army. They were now only a few minutes away. "I will crush them, whatever your plans, don't get in my way." She said as she climbed on top of the merlon, ready to jump.

"Wait!" I shouted, only to get a glare back for it. "Can you please save your strength, and not get too far away till, Evil Jeanne arrives with Fafnir? If you are going to fight her, it's best to not exhaust yourself on the cannon fodder. That way, while you're fighting her, we can take care of the other Servants, then join you." Penthesilea was my strongest Servant now, but she...was a bit difficult to get along with. But one day, I'll melt that rough exterior to get to the waifu within.

"...If there is anything left by the time you arrive, you may assist me." She grinned, and launched herself off the castle wall, causing the wind to ripple in her wake. I found myself grinning as well, while protecting my face from the wind caused by Penpen jumping away.

I looked up to see the wyverns flying in disarray, as Penthesilea landed on one, attacked it and its friends, before jumping away and doing the same to another group.

"Welp, now we really can't fall behind." I said mostly to myself. Medea already had the fortress defenses fire and attack the wyverns, as she went and played orbital laser satellite herself on the enemies. "Elizabeth, hit it!"

 ** _"Báthory Erzsébet"_**

The world shook with the voice of a tone-deaf idol.

=x=x=x=x=

"How. Many. Frickin'. Dragons. Does. She. _Have!?_ " I growled.

It's been three hours of constantly fighting wyverns, and also burning the zombie gathering below the castle. So far, no sign of Evil Jeanne or her Servants, and I'm starting to feel like how my Berserker is feeling.

"RRRRRAAAGGGHH!" Penthesilea roared as she jumped on another wyvern, before kicking it into another wyvern, and used the force to jump on another wyvern, rinse and repeat.

Wyvern, wyvern, wyvern. I'm tired of seeing wyvern! Give me something new dammit.

"Pa-" Eli coughed. "Puppy, I need a break, my throat needs to cool down. This concert is really very duty."

"As much as it pains me to agree, we need some breathing room." Said Wolfgang. "This battle is going on for too long without them pulling back even a bit, also some of the wyverns seem weird. Not to mention the strain on your circuit, Gudako."

"I'm fine."

Not really, my Magic Circuits were a bit heated for a while now. While this era provides a lot of Mana for Servants to stay manifested and fight, they do need my connection to stay anchored to this world, and to fight to their full abilities. Naturally, there would be a drain on my circuits for them to be able to fight. Again, due to the nature of this era, they don't need much, from all the mana around, but with how long the battle's been going, even I'm feeling the strain even from the bits they take.

There is also the fact that I've had Medea move the fortress and head to where a free Servant, not allied with anyone was located. Sadly, according to her, he was the only one left. Our last potential (hopefully) ally.

At the moment we were over a wide forest of Jura. Medea really should have added some speed boosters to this thing. Then again, we have the wyvern chase us in zigzag line, and we had to make sure the zombies don't break off to go attack the towns, so there is that constant drain.

"I can keep going." Then as if to answer my prayers (or maybe it was taunting Murphy), a giant genuine dragon approached. My eye widened in recognition. "Fafnir incoming!" I also opened the telepathic link to Penthesilea. _"Dark Jeanne and Fafnir arrived, prepare yourself."_

 _"I will crush anything!"_ Came back the gleeful shout of the Amazon Queen as a reply.

"Yeah, she's having fun," I then focused on something that's been bothering me for a while. _"Hey, Medea, is it me or is there something off about those wyverns."_

 _"One moment,"_ Medea thought toward me. _"Gudako, I'm sorry to tell you the wyverns appear to be vampiric in nature."_

"Say what?" Rather than think it telepathically, I said it out loud.

Look at them, after one of the dragons was injured and fell down, a few gathered and caught him. They weren't aiding him, they were eating him.

"Seriously?" Then Fafnir's shadow blocked the sun as it arrived, and all the surrounding wyvern were on fire. "The hell!? Medea!" I shouted forgetting the Master-Servant mental link.

 _"It appears the wyverns are on fire."_ Came her clinical reply. I think she was in as much shock as I was.

"I can see that! Is that good?" I cried out.

 _"It appears the fire is strengthening them."_

"So, we have dragons, that are vampiric, that are on fire! The hell is this!? I didn't ask for Challenge Mode!" I shouted at the heavens.

Then I felt someone's piercing stare at me. I tried to look at the source, and as I looked at one of the bigger wyverns flying next to Fafnir, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Will you burn with me, my Anchin-sama?"

Even if she was far away, I felt as if the words were spoken right next to me.

"Kiyohime, wha…" I couldn't form any words. It was Kiyohime, that stubborn, annoying and cute dragon girl who argued with Eli but I also knew it was not. Just from looking at her, I knew something was terribly wrong. "Medea, next to Evil Jeanne on a bigger wyvern." That was all I could say.

 _"It appears to be a Servant similar to Kiyohime."_

"Medea, wha—"

 _"That is all I can tell, and all she appears to be. Even if the enemy revived her, it is likely not the Kiyohime we met. Master, this is a trick by Dark Jeanne, please don't waver due to it."_

Medea fired back to cold calm rationality. But I wasn't sure what to do.

With a roar, Penthesilea threw herself at Fafnir, only for the Altered Kiyo to jump off her wyvern and intercept her.

Dammit, we can't have a stalemate now.

 _"Master, Fafnir's magical energy is rising. It's going to launch a breath attack."_ Said Medea to me.

I could hear new music playing from above.

"Elizabeth, I need you to focus all your attack with Medea on Fafnir before he can attack. Then I want Mozart to nerf him while he's stunned." I shouted my orders.

"I'll go right after Mozart finishes up." Said Elizabeth.

"What? I'm not playing anything at the moment." Mozart replied back, to both my and Eli's confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're the one playing that new hip music." Said the Idol Dragon. "I didn't know you played anything but boring old people songs."

"What are _you_ talking about? I'm not responsible for that violent rhythm. I thought it was you, as it seemed more like your thing." The Maestro blinked in confusion.

 _"Gudako, everyone else, look up."_ Medea's voice was echoed to us by magic.

We looked up and saw where that music was coming from.

"Is that a freaking spaceship? In medieval France!?" I shouted in incredulity, then I noticed something. "Wait, is that someone standing on top of the spaceship?"

 _"Falling from the~"_

"...bbbbbiiiiggggg sssssiiiiIIIIISSSSS!" A turnip haired girl with a shield shouted.

My eye widened like saucers as I recognized the sound and then the person.

"MASH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON A SPACESHIP!?"


	12. 1st Singularity (Orléans) Act I Part I

**First Singularity (Orléans):**

 **Senpai Says the Path to Success in Life is Being Metal**

 _Olga Marie POV_

"How do you know the pink lasers are Ancient Greek, Michael?" Mysterious Heroine X, or more accurately Servant Assassin, was the first one to snap out of our shock at seeing the dragons and flying fortress. Of all the questions, it's the nationality of lasers she's intrigued by!?

"Well you know how Magical Girl shows are the height of depravity?" Began Chaser.

What does that have to do with Assassin's question?

"Of course," said Assassin nonchalantly.

"Wait, what!?" And Mash is shocked for some reason. "Does that mean, Dr. Roman besides being lazy, is actually a bad person?"

What? What is this about Romani?

"Of course not, depravity and love are two sides of the same coin—"

"No, they are not," I found myself saying out of instinct to correct that abhorrently formed idiom.

"—So I'm sure Dr. Roman is watching Magical Girl shows responsibly and not lewding any lolis." He said with a self-satisfied nod, as if he actually said something wise.

"I see," Kyrielight nodded, with her usual studious expression.

"Mash, please, don't take his words seriously, and learn these parodic life lessons from him." I began to massage my forehead feeling a headache coming.

"Back to what I saying," Did he just ignore me again!? "Since Magical Girl shows are the height of modern entertainment depravity, and the Greeks were the height of the ancient period depravity; then naturally given that the laser is pink like in a Magical Girl's show, this leads to the conclusion that the fortress is shooting Greek lasers. I suspect the Witch of Colchis is the one responsible for that fortress and its floaty current state." Chaser said...did he seriously just project a tobacco pipe just to imitate Sherlock Holmes?

Mash, that poor naive girl, is actually looking at him in awe. Assassin ended up getting Mash clapping with her at Chaser's commentary.

This Master and his Servant are idiots. They're made for each other.

"Excellent deduction, Michael." Said Assassin. No, no it really isn't. "It's almost like seeing the Scandal Detective of the Agravin Inquisition."

...Please god or anyone listening, let Assassin just be some obscure forgotten inbred child from the Arthurian Mythos, and not anyone important.

"Let me guess, 'no one expects the Agravin Inquisition'?" Chaser giggled to himself. I felt a shudder. So creepy.

"How did you know half their motto!?" Asked Assassin, astonished.

"Half?" Both Mash and Chaser happen to say at the same time.

"Yes, it is 'No one expects the Agravin Inquisition, cause we made it worse'." Said Assassin. What self-respecting investigative agency would say that's their motto? No! Don't get drawn into this idiocy.

"By 'it' do they mean the situation, or the inquisition itself?" Asked Chaser.

"Yes."

"Okay, enough!" I couldn't take it anymore. "Just...everyone, shut up!" I began massaging my temple, before discarding the action, as more than peace of mind, I needed information. "You!" I pointed to Master Candidate #49. "Stop wasting time, and explain the situation so we can deal with that!" I pointed at the flying fortress still being attacked by dragons. "Also explain that!" I pointed at the other oddity of this place. The giant ring of light in the sky.

"I also wondered what that was, Senpai." Commented Mash, also looking at the ring in the sky.

"It's nothing important or relevant at the moment. It's just something you're gonna see in the Singularities." Said Chaser dismissively.

"We can't just ignore it." I said. Doesn't this oaf understand the importance of having all information on a situation?

"Look it's one of Solomon's Noble Phantasm. It's in every Singularity collecting energy from humanity's incineration. It's not important to worry about it because, like the knowledge of the imminent death of your family, friends and pet to old age and the march of time, there is nothing you can do about it. So best to ignore it and not think about it." He said casually.

Shut up! Just shut up! "Why!?" My eyes weren't watering from him reminding me of how helpless I am, and how hopeless everything is.

"Because, we are way too insignificant for Solomon to bother wasting the precious energy he's collecting, to use it to kill us." Chaser said with a shrug, before focusing on the floating castle, continuing the conversation on his own.

Damn you! I-I hid my face with the cowl that came with Caster's clothes. I didn't want to show myself looking distressed. Can't appear weak to your underlings, and crazy grinning Magus, whom all our lives were held in his hands. I n-needed to be ready to, to...fight him if need be. A deep breath, and my eyes were dry again. I was battle-ready.

W-wait, battle-ready? No! I meant ready to focus on the situation of the Singularity and lead my subordinates to victory.

"Now as to _that_ , well," he jerked his head toward the laser shooting floating fortress, and took a deep breath. "First, Servant Caster Gilles de Rais was summoned here and given a grail. He made a wish to bring back Jeanne d'Arc—as a Servant of course—and act on her anger at the injustice dealt to her, with her by her side. Sadly for him, Jeanne was a real sweetheart, one of those disgustingly goody-two-shoe people. So much that she didn't have any drop of grudge—Does that phrase works? Meh, it works—in her heart. Basically he couldn't summon an Altered version of Jeanne representing darker side, because such a thing didn't exist. Guess he didn't count on a woman who was called a saint, being an actual saint. I mean really, the woman who heard the voice of god, turned out to be a saint? Nooooo, you don't say—"

"Time is wasting, keep things concise." I growled out when he started talking to himself.

He coughed and restrained himself. At least he had the decency to realize what he was doing. "Anywho, since Gilles couldn't summoned a Dark Jeanne, he made one."

"He made a different Jeanne d'Arc?" Mash asked wide-eyed. Even I was surprised, I didn't expect the Holy Grail to have such capabilities.

"He made a another Saberface!?" Assassin cried out in anger. What was this insane Servant on about?

"Yes, I know, what a monster. Also he's a child murdering psychopath." Chaser said that last part like it was some needless trivia.

"Senpai, I'm pretty sure that's the thing to be appalled by." Mash injected.

"Mash, please stop trying to speak sense to this idiot." I tried to advise her.

Chaser just chuckled in response. "Ha, anyways, Jeanne Alter, eeeh, let's just call her Jalter for short. So Jalter thinking she's the real Jeanne, wants to get revenge against France. Thus she uses the Grail to summon uhh," Chaser motioned snapping his finger to remember. "Oh, Lancer Vlad the Third, Assassin Carmilla, Assassin Charles-Henri Sanson, Assassin Phantom of the Opera, Rider Saint Martha, Saber Le Chevalier d'Eon, Archer Atalanta, and Berserker Lancelot. Then regardless of class, she forced them to be under the Mad Enhancement Skill."

We were all stunned into silence. Ten Servants, my god, that's like trying to fight against the entirety of a Holy Grail War.

"Now I know what you're thinking," no, I really doubt you are. "Why use Mad Enhancement on Lancelot when he's a Berserker, that's just redundant."

"No, Senpai, that's not the issue. Counting Jalter and Gilles de Rais, that's ten enemy Servants!" Said the calm Mash. I guess she's getting used to Chaser's revelations.

"Hmm, I think we can manage if it's a boss rush." Said Assassin sounding contemplative.

"This is far worse than a simple Holy Grail War. This is a unified force that could attack the Mage's Association itself." I said, hoping they—meaning Assassin and Chaser—would understand the severity of the situation.

"Oh no, this is a force that can lay waste to a whole country." Chaser chuckled.

I wanted to smack this idiot's laid back attitude. Even the quirky Masters from Team A knew when to get serious. That doesn't seem to be the case so far with Chaser.

I mean, he might be constantly ready for battle, with constantly checking his surroundings both physically and magically but…

Wait. Checking his surroundings? Now that I'm focusing on it, he's looking at everyone from the side, while looking at the landscape, and to my new enhanced magical sense, I can feel him running multiple scan spells in the background. How didn't I notice that before? No, if I wasn't this close, or if I wasn't also nervous and thus more battle-focused I probably wouldn't have noticed.

Battle-focused? Dammit, these instincts from Cu Chulainn seem to act up on their own. I am glad that they can help me calm down and notice these things, but I wish I could control them.

I could ask Mash for help but...No, better to figure them out on my own.

"Thank you for clarifying the obvious, now how can we deal with it?" I decided to just be direct with Chaser. Speculating would just increase my headache.

"From what I remember, Jalter is a shit strategist. She just has a lot of firepower, pun totally intended, and dragon for days. So X's idea of a boss rush is actually that pretty feasible."

"Yes!" Assassin did a guts pose with one hand.

"But why would Jeanne Alter have the ability to summon and control dragons, Senpai?" Mash asked, her head tilted to the side as her habit when deeply examining something.

"Eeeeh, I think it was a symbolism thing. Something about how saints beat dragons, so she'll be a witch that summons dragons." Chaser shrugged.

"That's not something to ignore," why is he being this dismissive on the nature of enemy Servants? He should know how important a conceptual advantage is, against the opponent's Mystery given his Recurrence experience. "If we know the source and mechanism of her Mystery, we can remove the source of her power." I stressed. Honestly, I'm so frustrated with this buffoon that I'm feeling a headache, or some odd prickling sensation like a...spark? A focused point of light, coming closer.

"Conceptual advantages of that sort are already present, without the need to do overly complicated work. Due to Jalter summoning Servants willy-nilly, the Counter Force also chain summoned Servants to act against her, and restore Human Order." That's good! He then shook his head in disagreement. "Sadly, the Servants summoned aren't always cooperative, or can get the chance to fix things." That's bad! "Let's see, the 'Helper' Servants in this Singularity are: The OG Jeanne d'Arc as a Ruler, Rider Saint George, Saber Siegfried, Caster Mozart, Rider Marie Antoinette, Berserker Kiyohime, and finally Lancer Elizabeth Báthory. Yes, I know, another version of Carmilla, representing her younger more innocent self, is on our side. Guess the Counter Force does seem to have a sense of humor after all." Chaser chuckled.

"I've been told that puns and ironic statements are very good ways to lighten the mood." Said Mash smiling.

"Obviously, they're the highest form of humor." Chaser giggled.

"And suddenly I feel like I'm being given bad advice." Said Mash, to Chaser's mock-shocked and hurt expression.

"No! Puns are the Saber's tools! And the Devil. They are the Devil Sabers' weapons!" Exclaimed Assassin.

Michael and Mash laughed at Heroine X's outbursts. They only managed to elicit an eye-roll from me. I definitely didn't smile at all. This is a serious time, and I'm a focused and serious Director.

"Anyways, Marie Antoinette and Mozart should be together, so when we find them that's a two-for-one. The important thing would be to find the real Joan of Arc, as her existence zaps Jalter of half her power. Also we need to find the Dragon Slayer Servants, and if Medea is around like I hypothesize, then have her get Saint Martha on our side." Michael suddenly looked away, seemingly focusing on something far away. It's probably something nonsensical. Although that prickling sensation is getting stronger, and from the direction he's looking—

No. No more diversions. It's time to plan and act.

"So, our course of action is to assist whoever is in that fortress, and if they are a lost Chaldea Master, to rendezvous with them. Then we find True Jeanne and the Dragon Slayers." I said with a nod. Yes, that was a good plan. This is how a leader should act, confident and decisive.

"Sorry, Olga, we're gonna have to put that on hold." Chaser said, disregarding my plan again!

"What?" I wanted to shout at him, but even if his expression is aloof, I could tell, his posture was different. More aggressive, anticipating combat. No, I feel myself doing it too. These are...Cu Chulainn's instinct, but why now?

"Master!" Mash said alarmed.

"Yeah, I feel it. Olga, do you feel some sort of prickling sensation? Like small stars on a board, with you at the center, and those stars are coming closer?"

That's prickling sensation...actually, it's like a smaller version of feeling Mash and Assassin by my side.

"Enemy Servants? Why? We only got here!" My heart spiked in its beating. How did they find us so fast?

The more I focus on the stars, the more I could understand. They were three Servants. All strong, with one being exceptional in the group.

"Jalter is a Ruler as well—"

"You didn't mention that before!?" I said. This! This is why I kept trying to get him to focus on reporting all the information he knows on a Singularity.

"—Huh, I didn't. Weird, could have sworn I did. Anyways, while she halves Jeanne's power, as a Ruler, Jalter can still sense Servants with a wider range than normal Servants. It's some sort of ability that the Ruler class just has, and would allow her to even see through Skills like Presence Concealment."

"Y-you, can you fight them?" I asked. Three Servants, we can beat that much right.

"Senpai, maybe we should retreat? We have Dun Stallion II, we can regroup and attack with a favorable plan. Or at least go help those in the fortress to have possibly more allies." Mash added a good point.

"Hell yeah, my baby can outrun any of these slowpokes. But, but," Did...did that strand of hair piercing through her cap just twitch? "My Saber Senses are tingling. Master, I believe there is a Saber in that group!" What? What the hell is with her!?

"Sorry Mash, this Singularity is way off base from what I remember. While that is likely due to the presence of another Master, we can't dismiss the possibility that Solomon changed something. So right now, no rest for us." Chaser tilted his head and grinned. "Three Servants, huh? We'll just have to push through. Also X sensed a Saber we can't just leave that alone." He shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way.

Is he just using any excuse, or spoiling his Servant at this point? Wait. Servants aren't children to be spoiled!

"Acknowledged, preparing for combat, Master!" Said Mash with enthusiasm.

"Yes! All Sabers must fall!" Assassin pumped her fist.

"I-I guess I'll also help. As, as I Demi-Servant, I should be able to support you." I can do this. I have the power to fight now, right?

"Sorry, Olga, but you won't be fighting this time." Chaser's words crashed any momentum I had.

"W-What? Why?" H-He gave me this power, but he's saying I am not skilled enough to use it? W-Well, screw him! I'm the Director, and I decide when I can fight. Yet, before I voiced my thoughts he continued.

"We need another Servant to even the odds. So," Chaser took out three Saint Quartz, and then placed his hand on his chest, which began to give off an ethereal white glow in the form of a circle.

"Wha…? Senpai, what are you doing?" Asked Mash. Michael placed his hand through his chest and took out a...sword hilt? Rather a broken sword with only the hilt left. The hilt was blue with copper yellow curved diamond on it's thin sides, connected by a line on it's wide sides.

The ethereal light faded, and Chaser looked fine, not even his clothes where ruffled. But then, he wasn't taking something from within his body. The body was only a medium.

"Ether Storage." He explained. "Basically a spell to hide stuff in your Soul. Although it is not the best spell for hammer space, it's the most secure."

"Ah, I know this." Mash smiled. "This is due to the fact that there is a conceptual limit to how much 'weight' one's soul can hold."

"Correct," Chaser nodded happily, "Now Olga, as there isn't a leyline nearby, so here." He held out the quartz and the hilt for me. "Use the quartz for power, and the hilt as a catalyst. It's for a pretty strong Servant, that would be helpful in this Singularity."

I held out my hands. "Ether Storage, huh. So that's how you prepared for the Singularities? What other items do you have?" That he have held onto whatever items he had despite the Recurrence, must mean they are all extremely valuable.

"Yep, and sorry, the rest are secret for now, but they should make for some pretty awesome trump cards." He said grinning and winked mischievously. That act was annoying, childish and in no way made his look dashing.

Just as he let the items fall from his hands into mine, a portal opened and an arm covered by a wide robe sleeve reached out. Before the Saint Quartz reached my hands, they flew with bullet-like speed to the outstretched arm.

"The fuck!" Michael cursed and moved, I could feel him casting spells enhancing his movement.

"What the!" Mash while surprised followed suit.

"Reverse surprise heist!" Assassin moved attacking the floating arm itself.

I gripped the hilt in my hand. That was the only thing I thought to do.

Michael and Mash reached the flying magic items, but just as their fingers were about to encircle them, they disappeared.

" _Yoink!"_

The voice of the person from the other side of the portal sounded, as the Saint Quartz teleported into their hands.

Assassin's blade shined, swung at the arm, only to bang loudly against a magic barrier that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Quickly the arm was pulled back, and the portal closed leaving a piece of paper falling to the ground.

"Wha, that, I...Did we just get robbed!?" I shouted. What was that? How could this suddenly happened? I, I, I couldn't do anything.

"S-Senpai, That was...I'm sorry I couldn't—" Michael held up a hand, stopping the dazed Mash.

Michael moved and picked up the paper left behind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop this vile thief, Master." Assassin shouted out. "However, this sneaky way of acting, and that cheery helpful, yet annoying voice; they feel very familiar to me."

Michael keep looking at the paper in silence for a while.

"I'm gonna punch Merlin in the dick." Michael growled out, breaking any thought criticism I might have had, by even more shocking revelations.

"M-Merlin, what are you talking about?" I cried out.

"AHA! I knew it." Shouted Assassin.

"Senpai, what do you mean by 'Merlin'?" Asked Mash.

Michael handed the piece of paper to Mash, who held it for all of us to see.

" _Sorry to bother you. Needed those. Morgan making an oopsy. Totes for a good cause. Pinky promise._

 _#OPNeverNerfMagus, #SwagWizard, BestHusbando"_

"I...Senpai, are you sure? Are you saying we were really robbed by Magus of King Arthur's Court?" Mash couldn't hide her disbelief.

"That...Uncle you don't invite to Thanksgiving, and yet he turns up anyways. Yeah, trust me it's him." Michael said with an annoyed dry tone.

"Why the odd insults?" Asked Assassin.

"Just saying 'asshole' doesn't feel like it has enough of a punch."

"How can you know it was Merlin? More importantly we need those Saint Quartz, or else we…" I looked toward the enemy Servant signature, I could actually see them now.

"Olga, we're gonna see a lot of weird shit on this journey. Yes, that was Merlin." Michael clicked his tongue.

"Master, your orders?" Requested Mash.

A Servant in a large black trench coat with a tall sword. Another black clad Servant with a mask covering half his face and claw-gloves for weapons. The last one wore elegant clothes like a noble with a white cloak shaped like a lily. I could feel the power from the last Servant being greater than the former two.

"God dammit, okay, here's the plan. X take on Saber, and by the power of my Command Seal, don't be paralyzed when that trap start shaking his ass." One of Michael's seal glowed and vanished.

"Got it!"

"Mash, take on Emo Freddy Krueger over there. Should be good training. Remember, to counter-attack, spinning is the key. Like hold onto a driving wheel and drifting."

"O-Okay?"

"And Olga, take the catalyst, go to the forest a few miles north of here, you should find a leyline there. Summon the Servant with this formula. Also if you sense a Servant in the mansion on the way, ignore him. He's a future ally we'll get later."

Michael projected a piece of paper mid-air in front of me. I grabbed it and quickly read the summoning spell formation. My eyes widened as I realized an issue.

"Quickly, go!" He turned and faced the direction of the coming Servants.

"B-but wait, this says you'll share the magical energy cost of the Servant. You can't provide for—"

"Olga, trust me, I can provide for the Servants more than anyone here. Now, please hurry up." He answered with his back turned.

"What about the third Servant?" I turned preparing to move, but hesitate. I'm a Demi-Servant. Shouldn't I help?

"Go!" Michael turned his head and shouted. In panic I dashed, feeling my body cross a large distance with a speed I couldn't imagine myself moving in before. I couldn't hear the last thing Michael said, because clearly the wind disrupting the words my Servant hearing picked up.

"As for Mr. Executioner, guess I'll have to kick his ass myself."


	13. 1st Singularity (Orléans) Act I Part II

_Mash POV_

" _Complete Reinforcement Matrix: Engage. Activating Restoration Enhancement: Degree One. Empowerment Spells: Standby. Deploying Projection: Tri-Form Battle Tool._ " For a few moment, hundreds of Magic Circuits lit up on Senpai's body, as his spells were cast. A western broadsword materialized in his hand from his last spell. It oddly looked plain. I expected Senpai to summoned something grand and bombastic.

"Senpai, was that High Speed Incantation?"

"More like Incantation Shortcut. I used those spells so many times, my circuits are used to them, so I don't need the full incantation, only the spell name to cast them." He explained.

"I see," I nodded before turning to the important matter at hand. "Anyways, Senpai, please reconsider. A human can't beat a Servant." I tried to convey how much of a bad idea this was. However in that moment to my sense Senpai's presence seemed more pronounced, or was that simply his confidence?

"Relax, Mash. You worry too much." Senpai twirled his sword a bit, half testing its balance, but it felt like he was just showing off. His speed however drastically increase. His movements…

"Senpai, you're moving like a…" I was astonished as I saw something I think many researcher back in Chaldea—if it was still there, and isn't that a sour note—would have killed for.

"Yeah, this is as best as Reinforcement can go. Further strengthening effect would require other magecraft, but while mixing different types of magecraft could work, it's not really something that'd advise going for. Drains a lot of energy and may even backfire." He placed the sword down and began to stretch.

"But didn't you just use multiple spells?" This was very intriguing and required further investigation.

"They're in the same 'family tree' of magecraft so to speak, so they can work together." He finished his stretches—That was very quick!—and picked up his blade again.

"Master...why a saber?" Heroine X said in a voice heavy sad voice, while looking Senpai's weapon of choice as a betrayal.

"Don't worry, X. I have no class!" Senpai grinned while giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright then!" She grinned back. Really, that was all it took?

"Senpai, I would really like to learn more on how you achieve the abilities of a Servant, through simple Reinforcement." I could hardly contain myself.

"Repetition and time. Really, I've used this spell so many times that I know how to remove, literally, all imperfection on myself. Usually this just means peak human ability in all aspects, but when you get to the point of cells and lower, you can push to the level of E-Rank Servant." Senpai lectured with his usual relaxed posture.

"And the other spells help you act in the same range as an average Servant?" I asked.

"Yep."

"But how can you reinforce your cells, or something even smaller? That's not something anyone managed before." I blinked before turning to view the enemy Servants, feeling them alarmingly closing in. They would arrive in a few moments.

It seems Senpai's easygoing attitude, makes me forget the graveness of our current situation. I hope this doesn't become a habit.

"Timeloop, Mash."

"But are you really sure you can fight Servants? Have you tested these spells and their stability in practic—"

"Timeloop, Mash. Of course I did this before." Ah, right. I really shouldn't be surprised. "I would confidently say I can fight weak Servants without a problem. Like normal Assassins if their Agility was D-Rank or lower."

"That...not reassuring at all." I shook my head in exasperation. "Even more so, I'm just worried you might forget your out of the timeloop, I mean, the Recurrence Event and act without a sense of self preservation." I explained my anxiety.

"One, I know what you did that." My face was completely blank. I gave nothing. "Two, don't worry, I have a Parallel Wi—No wait, it was aauh," he snapped his finger while correcting himself. I wondered what he was going to say instead. "Memory Partition—that's what it's called—dedicated to reminding me of that."

"Wait, really?" I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Senpai knows, so many magecraft he had a Memory Partition, a separate, secondary train of thought, tasked with telling himself that he isn't in a timeloop, however that...that was a surprise. I should have paid more focus to Senpai's distress, but he seemed fine so far.

"Yeah, now eyes up ahead." Just as Senpai did, I focused on the coming enemy combatants. "It's showtime."

All too soon, the three Servants landed before us.

"Oh? You actually waited for us? Or are you just a distraction?" Said the man in the black trench coat. He seemed more like a government official than a soldier, but his blade spoke of death.

"Is it hope you're holding for? Sadly there is none, there is no one to recuse. There are no reinforcements. This place shall be your grave." Said the man with the half-face mask. He really did look like a dreadful individual.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Goth Squad. Well, goth plus, Chevalier Fabulous over there." Senpai threw back at the Servant's words, unphased by their presence at all.

"..." The third, Saber I'd reckon, given Senpai's commentary before, was silent. They glared at everything. They didn't look like they want to bother talking. ...It really was difficult to tell if they were a boy or a girl. I needed Professor Oak.

No. Don't act like Senpai. I needed to focus.

From Senpai's earlier description of the Servants, "So these Servants must be Charles-Henri Sanson, Phantom of the Opera and Chevalier d'Eon." I said.

"So you know who your executioners are. This makes things simple." Said Sanson. "Ah, you shouldn't hold fear though, for today is wonderous day. A day of mercy."

"I feel we have a very different definition of 'mercy'." Said Senpai, and I couldn't help but agree.

"But it is, today my blade filled it's destiny. It is as sharp as it can be. For your pure souls, I will swiftly and painlessly depart you from this world." Sanson seems...oddly cheerful.

"'Depart'? We're being evicted?" Asked Heroine X.

"He means, 'kill us' Miss X."

"He has Mad Enhancement X, so he's a bit loco. Try and keep up." Senpai said with this lips twisted, he seemed annoyed all of a sudden. "'Your blade met it's destiny' you say?"

"Yes," Phantom of the Opera answered this time. "The Flower of Versailles been dyed in darker colors. No longer white, but as the last drop of blood upon the canvas of a setting sky. How sad, truly sad, but then again this is the state of this world. Shall I play you a requiem for your sorrowful souls?"

"Damn. So we were too late." Senpai clicked his tongue, now looking irritated. For a moment, I thought I saw something dark flash behind his eyes, but...No, Senpai just seemed angry. That was probably just my imagination.

"Huh? What do you mean, Senpai?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Senpai posture was tense, ready to move to action. It made me grip my shield tighter. "About the requiem? Thanks but no thanks." Senpai changed his stance, facing Sanson sideways. "Before we start this though, I do have on question."

"A last request?" Replied Sanson nonchalantly.

"Why are you all here before any wyverns?"

I blinked and then I looked up further away in the sky. As I focused I felt dots of energy slowly coming toward us. My eyes widened as I realized what those were.

"Senpai, how did you noticed the wyverns?" I asked.

"I didn't, but I'm just wondering why they wouldn't try and overwhelm us with numbers?" He replied. " _That's there usual strategy from the game story."_ Senpai said telepathically to me.

" _Ah, I see."_ I replied back. That made sense.

"Because I made us hurry here." Chevalier d'Eon stepped up, speaking for the first time. "If you are the reinforcements of that Master of Chaldea in the flying fortress, then we will bar your path." Saber chilling rage filled voice gave way to serenity. "But… If you are the heroes who will save humanity," he grinned, like a shark smelling blood. "Then show us your strength. Let's see if you have the will to break through us and our waves of dragons. Can you overcome this wave of oppression?"

"...D'Eon, where these your true feelings all along?" Asked Sanson who was staggered at his comrade's words. "You were hoping to lead us to our end?"

"How can I not?" The murderous look returned Saber's face, directed at Sanson this time. "What you allowed to happen to our queen is more terrible than death could ever be. I would have killed you if Master orders to destroy this country didn't supersedes everything else." D'Eon snipped back. "But that's fine. Either we die and this madness ends, or we burn the world down. Regardless of the path I walk, I will walk with the France Royal Family."

"D'Eon, you…" Sanson's previous look of happiness at possible manslaughter, was replaced by one of irritation.

"Aaaah, even through madness and chaos, you are beautiful, oh Knight of White Lily." Phantom said nearly singing. "And yet that beauty will only be seen as the world burns. Truly, how tragic."

"Although I am summoned dosed in evil this time, my blade is still pure." Said Chevalier d'Eon as he faced us with his sword raised and posed to fight. "So other Human Master, show us what future you'll bring from this battle."

"Wow, these guys really love the sound of their own voices." Senpai muttered. I only heard him due to how close he was to me, but from the sudden increase in the enemy Servants bloodthirsty aura, I think they may have heard him too. "Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't gonna be some sort of glorious final battle for you." Tension rose and all of us, Senpai, Miss X and me along with the enemies stood on guard. "As far as I'm concerned, all of you are nothing but a speed bump on my way." All three Servants focused their angry gazes at Michael Chaser.

"Um, Senpai, maybe let's not antagonize the enemy Servants." I suggested.

"They're our enemies, Mash. They're already antagonized, and if not, we should antagonize them." Senpai said back.

"That sounds like horrible advice." Yet even as we spoke, I could see everyone on my side posed for battle, with the enemy Servants doing the same.

"Hey, Michael," Miss X who was quite all this time spoke up, I nearly forgot that she was there. "That Saber," her voice was grave and intense. "Are they a boy or a girl?"

"... _Both._ " For me, Senpai's grin was the same as signalling the fight's start.

"Damn Otaku Bait!" Heroine X roared, launching herself at D'Eon, who eyes widened for a second at the sudden hostility before they righted themselves. D'Eon took the attack and was pushed back, their feet dragging on the ground...for only one meter and then stopped. They took on Heroine X's strength and held their ground.

"What?" Heroine X was surprised at being held in place by a sword lock.

I dashed forward to aid Heroine X.

"D'Eon has A-Rank Strength." Shouted Senpai from behind me. I saw Phantom about to swipe his hand at Miss X's neck.

"Would have been really helpful to know that before, Michael!"

My shield clashed against claws with dried blood.

"I did tell you!"

"I forgot!"

As I looked passed my shield, my gaze locked with the maddened eye of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Ah, to see such beauty cut in her prime. A flower that could have been beautiful, but could never be." Phantom was surprisingly strong as our weapons held the other back, holding us both in place.

"For your head will be taken." Sanson's voice said from above me, as he had jumped with his sword raised, like a...My eyes widened, as the sun reflected off the weapon. The blade was like a guillotine.

"I came in like a _wreeeecking_ ball~!" Sanson only had a second to look startled, before he brought his blade to his side, letting it's broadside take a flying kick from the speeding form of Michael. As Sanson was mid-air the attack blew him away, with Senpai dashing after the Executioner the second he landed. "Move, Mash!"

I felt another attack coming from Phantom, going around the shield. I jumped back, before swinging my shield in retaliation. Phantom pulled a Neo Bullet Dodge against that one, before swiftly righting himself and dashing back at me with another slash. Heroine X also jumped back from the blade lock, spinning herself and slashing her blade D'Eon's attempt to close in. The instant she landed, Heroine X rushed forward at the twirling form of D'Eon.

And from there the battle began in earnest.


End file.
